PRWA Season 2: Wedding Night
by PRWASeasonTwo
Summary: Under normal circumstances, wedding nights would be a time of celebration and unification of two people with each other. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night, live from Anaheim, California February 24, 2008 on pay-per-view
1. 1: The Buildup for Wedding Night

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole

Chapter 1 - The Buildup for Wedding Night

February 24, 2008

4:00 p.m. local time

The Honda Center

Anaheim, CA

Under normal circumstances, this day - the wedding day of Adam Park and Tanya Sloan - which would happen at the conclusion of this pay-per-view - would have been a happy time for the both of them.

But the events at New Year's Nightmare, and the events which had followed in the weeks leading up to this PPV had turned feelings of happiness to nervousness as the both of them got out of their vehicles in the Honda Center's parking lot.

While the Thunder Storm had been playing tug-of-war with the rest of the PRWA for championships, the two had gone under constant surprise attacks and false alarms. The hooded henchmen who had just shown up at New Year's Nightmare continued their attacks uninhibited by anything the Thunder Storm had tried to do. In fact, a few weeks ago at one of the PRWA Weeklies, two hooded henchmen had left a very powerful message.

**Flashback, February 6, PRWA Weekly, near the end of the show**

**Albuquerque****, New Mexico**

Every single member of the Thunder Storm shivered in fright as their locker room televisions flickered to life, showing two of the seemingly endless list of notorious hooded henchmen who had begun these attacks throughout the faction. Both were outside University Arena in Albuquerque, and needless to say, both walked with an extreme amount of confidence.

**"Hello, losers,"** one of the henchmen taunted - in an unfamiliar voice.

"What the hell do you want with us?" Tommy growled, pointing a finger at the television.

**"Touchy, touchy, aren't we good doctor?"** the hooded henchmen said. **"Maybe if you keep your eyes and ears open, you'll understand a little bit better what we have in store for you. Basically, what we intend to do...is make your lives a living hell."**

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Kim taunted.

**"Maybe if you'd been paying attention, going back to the last pay-per-view, you'd know that there is a mole within your group. A mole who has helped us in our attacks constantly. A mole, who very soon will be defecting to one of the newest factions in the PRWA, and will cause you headaches for a long time to come."**

"Tell us who it is!" Jason said. Jason was gathered in the same locker room as Tommy and Kim.

**"Now, now, that would be too easy wouldn't it, Soon To Be Dethroned PRWA Champion?"** one of the henchmen taunted. **"Here's an idea. Why don't you go try to find the person who has been helping us. I bet you can't. Good luck."**

Try as they might, the Thunder Storm hadn't been able to find the mole within the group. They'd been looking at each other for the past two to three weeks, and no one had shown any signs. Something was definitely in the air - both Adam and Tanya could feel it. Something was smoldering, and neither of them liked it one bit. A lot of the Rangers had looked towards Kira as a possible mole, but to his credit, the girl had fought her heart out.

In the past three Weeklies she had become one of the hottest superstars in the PRWA. After defeating Katie on the NYN PPV, she had gone on to defeat Astronema on the 23rd, Rita on the 30th, Scorpina on February 6th and her crowning moment in the Thunder Storm, Divatox on the 13th in a huge upset. Her heroics had actually earned her a return engagement with Rita and Divatox in a handicap match.

Elsewhere, the championship scene had been crazy with action. Tanya would have been set to face Taylor for the Women's Championship at WN in a No DQ match but this had been changed to a Triple Threat match during a promo on one of the PRWA Weeklies. Now it was Tanya vs. Taylor vs. a woman of Zordon's choosing - a wild card if you will.

In the InterGalactic title tournament, the fights had been hotly contested, and not without some controversy. TJ had shockingly been eliminated early by Frax, Ryan had defeated Mike, Conner had defeated Wes - though not without a little help - and Cole had beaten Scorpius. Eventually the final of the tournament was Frax against Ryan, with Ryan prevailing, so at WN it would be Ryan vs. Leo for the IG championship.

The PRWA Mixed Tag Team Titles had changed hands in between PPVs and now the belt was outside the Thunder Storm giving them four belts overall. With some assistance from the endless amounts of hooded henchmen, Maddie and Nick had been able to win the tag titles back from Billy and Hayley on the 6th in Albuquerque. Things had changed now because the title was now open to three teams. It was still Hell in a Cell, but with three teams and six superstars involved, as Merrick and Shayla were now in the match as well.

The PRWA title hadn't changed hands, but there was increasing worry in the camp of the Thunder Storm because Jason really, really seemed to be distracted. None of the other members of the group were concerned that Jason was going to defect, but he'd seemed distracted about something which had cost him a crucial match against Gasket on a PRWA Weekly on Jan. 30 in Houston, a victory which gave Gasket the right to choose what match he wanted. Gasket had chosen a street fight, so that's what it would be for the championship as Gasket looked to become the first non-human to win a PRWA title.

Another of the championship belts that was outside the Thunder Storm was the PRWA Tag Team championship, but Zedd and Goldar were seeing red - literally because a couple of former reds including Zedd and Goldar's archrival Tommy were coming after his championship. This rivalry had begun Jan. 30 in Houston when, after the champions lost a handicap match to Andros, Zedd and Goldar were stomping the hell out of him. Yet, both Tommy and Rocky had come to Andros' rescue, refueling both Zedd and Goldar's hatred for Tommy especially. The rivalry had skyrocketed after that and both Tommy and Rocky were the #1 contenders for the PRWA tag titles.

Meanwhile, the Women's Tag Titles were also up for grabs between Z/Rose and Kat/Ashley, in a standard tag team matchup.

All in all, it promised to be a night of excitement, entertainment, marriage...and betrayal.

TBC....


	2. 2: WN Opening and Adam Promo

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole. Also don't own the Anaheim Ducks, any of their current and former players, or anything NHL related.

Chapter 2 - WN Opening and Adam Promo

**Video Promo**

_Weddings._

_Times of happiness._

_A time where man devotes his life to woman, and woman devotes her life to man. Together, by marriage, two become one._

_Wedding nights are very special nights indeed._

_But this night is extra special. Because tonight, not only will two of Zordon's Original 12 Power Rangers tie the knot, but championships will be decided, blood will be shed in Hell in a Cell and Steel Cage matches, someone will earn a PRWA title shot within the next year, and the PRWA's most successful faction will receive a crushing blow through betrayal. This is no typical Wedding Night - it's a Wedding Night in the PRWA. And now, PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from Anaheim, California._

As the video promo ended, a live shot of the Honda Center is seen, with fans on their feet screaming as the pay-per-view began.

**Announce Table**

**The scene then shifts to the announce table, where Michael Cole and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson are once again ready to call all the excitement of the PRWA.**

**"Welcome, PRWA fans, to the biggest night in PRWA history! We are live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, home to the defending Stanley Cup Champions the Anaheim Ducks, and this is the PRWA's second edition of Wedding Night! Hello again, everyone, I'm Michael Cole of WWE's Friday Night SmackDown along with the founder of the SmackDown Hotel, The Rock, and Rock, we have a big night lined up for the millions of fans do we not?"**

**"Oh, indeed we do, Michael Cole! Tonight, all SIX PRWA championships will be decided, including our main event, a Triple Threat match for the PRWA Women's Championship in which Tanya Sloan, the bride to be tonight, looks to take the championship away from Taylor Earhardt. And as mentioned earlier, two very special Power Rangers - including a good friend of mine from Hollywood, Adam Park, will tie the knot here tonight! But right now, I believe Mr. Jason Sklar has a very special guest!"**

**Backstage**

**Yes, Rock, indeed I do, in fact, I have the man of the night right here with me, Mr. Adam Park," Jason Sklar said.**

**At the mention of his name, one of the most popular PRWA superstars received a rousing ovation in his own backyard - the kind that only Chris Pronger, then of the Ducks, would have received.**

**"Adam, tell me first of all, when Tanya Sloan first came to Angel Grove all those years ago, did you ever imagine you would be tying the knot with her here tonight?"**

**"Jason, this is a surreal night to say the least. I've got chills running up and down my spine right now," Adam said. "The Rock didn't say this in his open, but I'm sure he'll touch on this for all our fans watching around the world tonight - he knows how much this wedding means to the both of us. Both Tanya and I are frequently in Hollywood and we see him often. He knows how much this night means for the both of us."**

**"Now," Adam continued, "I have some things to get off my chest regarding tonight's Fatal Four Way. Bridge, I owe you one for the last pay-per-view, my man. I know that tonight it's all business, but remind me that I owe you one the next time you're in Angel Grove or I'm in Newtech City. Now, as far as those other two idiots in the ring tonight with Bridge and I. Eric Myers is one of the biggest idiots in the PRWA today. He and Taylor have all the potential in the world and yet they choose to run both Tanya and I down with cheapshots. And Sky, well, he needs no explanation. He is, as the Rock would say, a big piece of monkey crap. Thank God my best friend Rocky came to his senses and no longer allies himself with that idiot. Sky Tate, let me warn you of this. Bridge has warned me of your antics, and should you try them you get met with a Leap Frog you will never forget."**

**"Finally, Adam, your thoughts on these attacks that have been happening for the last month?" Jason said.**

**"You know, there's been talk about that, Jason, but Tanya and I can't really concern ourselves with that. We've always believed that everything will work out just fine as long as we watch each other's backs."**

**All of a sudden, there were noises behind Adam and Jason, as four of the hooded henchmen were chasing Tanya throughout the arena. Adam then races over and, from behind, clocks one of the henchmen, then in an amazing display of strength, hits a double spinebuster slam on two more. It's now two on one as Adam and Tanya have the last guy bracketed. Looking at each other, the two smiled as they both knew what to do. It was obvious the two had been watching D-Generation X's moves at some point because the next move came right out of DX's playbook,**** with Tanya nailing the henchman with a superkick to the chest, after which the henchman stumbles right into Adam's best version of Triple H's Pedigree finisher, which knocks the henchman out cold. After this, Adam walks back and grabs the mic, with Tanya by his side.**

**"See what I mean?" Adam said. "That's a taste of what's going to happen to any of you hooded henchmen that try to ruin this very special night."**

**With that, Adam walked away. Unbeknownst to him, the camera then spanned the bottom level of the arena, near where the henchmen had been chasing after Tanya, and a voice, barely above a whisper, was heard on camera.**

**"Oh you two think you're so special," the voice, distinctly male, said. "Just you wait."**

**In the Ring**

As we cut to the ring, our first match is scheduled to begin - a match involving arguably the PRWA's hottest superstar.

However, Nonpoint's "Alive and Kickin" signals the arrival of this superstar's two opponents for the evening.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, this first contest is scheduled for one fall and is a two-on-one handicap match. Making their way to the ring, the team of RITA REPULSA AND DIVATOX!"** HBK shouts as the two villainous women enter the ring - two women who had been a part of their opponent's recent path of destruction.

And then, "Freak You Out" begins, as the Honda Center goes off the hook for Rita and Divatox's opponent.

**"And introducing their opponent, from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, KIRA FORD!" **HBK shouts as Kira heads to the ring, poses for her fans (many of whom she'd been signing autographs for all day) and awaits the start of the match.

**Announce Table**

**"Well, a handicap match here tonight to start things off, Rock, in which the Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger will be at a disadvantage at all times, it's two on one in this matchup," Michael Cole said.**

**"Yes, Michael Cole, numbers wise Miss Ford is at a disadvantage. However, she is the hottest superstar in the PRWA, and let's not forget, she did defeat her two opponents tonight in two recent weeklies. She defeated Rita on the 30th in Houston, and just 11 days ago, she defeated Divatox. Three villainous women she has defeated in the last four weeks here in the PRWA and she has earned every one of those victories. That is the reason she is in this matchup tonight."**

**In the Ring**

Kira simply stares down Divatox and Rita - she now understood what her mentor Tommy had told her when he'd said that these were two scary women, especially when teamted together - as Mr. Kennedy gives the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	3. 3: Kira vs Rita and Divatox

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole. Also don't own the Anaheim Ducks, any of their current and former players, or anything NHL related.

Chapter 3 - Kira vs Rita and Divatox

**Bell Rings**

It had been decided that Divatox would start for the two villainesses, so Divatox charges Kira shortly after the bell rings. The charge, however, was short lived as Divatox was met with a snap kick to the face. Angered and undeterred, Divatox comes at Kira again and this time hits a running bulldog, taking Kira down to the mat. Divatox then hits her finisher the Pirate Queen Cutter on Kira and covers, hoping for a quick victory but Kira kicks out at one. Divatox and Rita look at each other and smile, as Divatox holds Kira while Rita takes a page out of Cody Rhodes playbook as she hits his finisher, a spinning facebuster called the Cross Rhodes on Kira. Divatox then goes for an elbow drop but hits mat as Kira moves out of the way.

With Kira moving out of the way, the momentum has suddenly shifted and Kira is eager to take advantage as she delivers a double clothesline to Rita and Divatox. Kira then goes to the ropes for a high risk maneuver - the springboard moonsault - but it pays off as she nails Divatox with the moonsault and covers Divatox. However, Divatox kicks out just before three. Kira then attempts to put Divatox in a sleeper hold but this doesn't last long as Rita breaks up the hold, and in so doing, tags herself in. Rita and Kira begin trading punches, until Rita low blows Kira then puts her in a dragon sleeper/body scissors combo called the Witch Lock. However, Kira is close to the ropes and reaches them easily which forces Rita to break the hold. However, the distraction is enough for Divatox to recover and sneak up behind Kira and hit a DDT. Rita then covers Kira but Kira kicks out at two.

Rita then backs Kira into a corner and rakes her in the eyes, making it even more difficult for Kira. Rita then stomps her multiple times, and then drives Kira's head against the steel ring post. Rita then goes for a facebreaker, but instead Kira grabs Rita's head and drives it into the mat. Kira then bounces off the ropes, and on the way back goes for and hits her own elbow drop, followed by a spinning heel kick to Rita's face. Kira then pins Rita but just before Kennedy can count three, Divatox breaks up the pin, and in so doing, tags herself back in.

Divatox then rakes Kira in the eyes, which blinds her for a moment and this allows Divatox to take advantage as she nails Kira with an inverted brainbuster. Divatox then drives her high heels into Kira's face multiple times, and she would have continued had Kennedy not forced her to back away. Divatox then picks Kira up and gives Kira a half nelson suplex, which is followed by Rita lifting Kira up and hitting a Samoan driver. Divatox then pins Kira but Kira kicks out at two. Divatox then goes for her own version of Kat's finisher, a fireman's carry powerslam called the Blonde Bomber but shockingly and from out of nowhere, Kira is able to reverse this and hit Divatox with a piledriver. Kira then pins Divatox but once more Rita breaks up the count. Rita then tries to hit Kira with her own boots but Kira grabs Rita by her ankles instead and drives her out of the ring and right into the barrier separating the ring from the crowd.

Kira then goes back to work on Divatox, who is just beginning to stir, and clotheslines her from behind. Kira then locks Divatox in her finisher, a sharpshooter/stretch combo called the Ptera Grips, right in the center of the ring.

**Announce Table**

**"She's got the Ptera Grips, Michael Cole!" The Rock shouted. "Center of the ring!"**

**"Divatox is in big time trouble, Rock!" Michael Cole shouted. "Ptera Grips locked in tight!"**

**"Divatox has tapped out to these before, Michael Cole, in fact, she tapped out to these just 11 days ago in Salt Lake on Weekly," The Rock said. "Kira cranking up the pressure, Divatox desperately trying to reach the ropes!"**

**In the Ring**

Much as she tried to reach those ropes, Divatox was having trouble getting any traction because Kira was cranking up the pressure even more as Divatox inched closer. But just as Divatox was about to tap, somebody put her hand on the bottom rope. Kira was in disbelief as she was forced to break the hold when she thought she had the match won. Unfortunately, the split second of frustration was enough to cost her dearly as one of the hooded henchmen nails Kira with a trash can, after which three others rush into the ring behind him. This was enough for Kennedy to call for the bell and stop the match.

**"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification, KIRA FORD,"** HBK shouted as the crowd cheered. They wouldn't be cheering much longer, though.

**Announce Table**

**"Oh my God, Rock, look!" Michael Cole said. "This isn't fair at all! Katie and Kelsey are in the ring as well! They came from the crowd!"**

**"This could end up being an eight on one, Michael Cole, if Rita and Divatox make it back to their feet," The Rock said.**

Indeed, from the crowd had come two of Kira's old Hot Yellows teammates, Kelsey and Katie. Rita was back in the ring too and Divatox had stirred, and with four of the hooded henchmen in the ring, it was indeed a near insurmountable eight on one. The eight begin stomping away at Kira, as Kelsey hits Kira with her finisher, a lifting sit-out double underhook facebuster called The Extremist, after which Katie hits Kira with her finisher, a running kneelift into neckbreaker slam called the KW3000. Divatox then hits Randy Orton's RKO, a cutter also known in the PRWA as the Pirate Queen Cutter and then, ala Randy Orton, kicks Kira in the head for good measure.

Rita is about to put Kira in the Witch Lock when Conner's music hits, and Conner heads to the ring, making it nine on one. Conner shakes his head and looks at Kira as if to say, "It's so hard for me to do this, Kira," and lifts her up and hits his finisher, a brainbuster called The Header. Conner then nods at Rita and then Rita puts Kira in the Witch Lock until Kira puts up no resistance, leaving Kira a battered, bloodied mess. Conner, with an expressionless look on his face, joins the other eight, raises his hand to the sky with the rest, and the eight just nod their head as if to say, "Yeah, that happened."

The next match was a gauntlet match in a rivalry that had still stemmed from RangerMania, as Klank faced Trent, Ransik and Nadira in a gauntlet match, a remarkable event in which Klank easily defeated Trent and Nadira, then in a battle which took its toll on both, Ransik was finally able to hit the Mutant Destroyer and pin Klank for the 1-2-3.

The next match was a battle of evil sons, as Sprocket from the Machine Empire faced Zedd and Rita's son, Thrax. This match was finally decided when Thrax picked up one of his first significant victories by lowballing Sprocket when Kennedy wasn't looking, then hitting the Thraxing and getting the 1-2-3.

After that was a tag team match in which Kamdor and Miratrix faced Scorpius and Princess Trakeena, a new feud which had developed in the previous week or so. In their first battle on a PPV, Kamdor hit Trakeena with the Crystal Prison and got the 1-2-3.

**Backstage**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm here at this time with Merrick Baliton and his girlfriend, Princess Shayla," Erin Andrews said. "Tonight, you two will go into Hell in a Cell in a six person tag match for the mixed tag team titles, with Billy and Hayley the current holders of those titles. Obviously, your friendship with Billy and Hayley is well known, but how does this affect the match tonight?"**

**"No doubt, our friendship with Billy and Hayley is well documented, Erin," Shayla said. "But tonight, it's about winning titles. If it takes me pinning Hayley to win the titles, I will most certainly do it. Tonight, we represent Wild Force and tonight we fully intend to bring those mixed tag titles home to the Animarium."**

**"One more thing before we go," Merrick said, "What Conner did to Kira in that abortion that was a nine on one assault was totally uncalled for. Business was going to be taken care of in that eight on one assault and then he has to go make it nine on one. Shame on you, McKnight."**

**Announce Table**

**"We're back ringside here at the Honda Center, this is PRWA's Wedding Night. I'm Michael Cole along with The Rock and what a night it's been already, Rock."**

**"Man, poor defenseless, Kira Ford," Rock said. "The Rock feels compassion for her tonight. No way should that assault have ever happened, Michael Cole."**

**"This was moments ago, outside the Honda Center, it was Kira Ford being taken off in an ambulance to a nearby hospital," Cole said. "No word has arrived yet on her condition but we will let you know as soon as we hear something. Right now, it's time for our next match...a match that is...rather personal."**

In the Ring

**"The following contest is a Fatal Four Way Match set for one fall!"** HBK shouted, as if he was giddy about the match himself.

Versus The World's "Forgive Me" hits first as one of the most hated men in all the PRWA heads to the ring.

**"Introducing first, from Silver Hills, California, the Quantum Ranger, ERIC MYERS!"** HBK announces as Myers heads to the ring through a sea of boos from the Anaheim crowd. Not that he cared, as he enters the ring and waits for his opponents.

All American Rejects and their song "It Ends Tonight" hits next, as the second challenger heads to the ring to a nice pop.

**"Introducing next, from Newtech City, the Green S.P.D. Ranger, BRIDGE CARSON!"** HBK announces as Bridge heads to the ring and stares down Eric.

Ghostface Killah's "The Champ" hits next as the next competitor, as usual, gets soundly booed wherever he goes.

**"Introducing next, from Newtech City, he is the Blue S.P.D. Ranger, SKY TATE!"** HBK shouts as Sky mocks the crowd, as per usual, and enters the ring ready for battle.

And then, "Elevation" by U2 hits, and the roar was so loud you could have sworn the Ducks had just repeated as Stanley Cup Champs.

**"And introducing the final competitor, from Los Angeles, California, he is the Black Morphin, Green Zeo and First Green Turbo Ranger, Welcome Home the Husband to Be, ADAM PARK!" **Michaels shouts, although he can barely hear himself with the roar that's reverberating throughout the Honda Center. Adam heads to the ring and is in the ring lightning fast, and Kennedy doesn't even have the time to go over the rules, as the bell rings and the fighting begins.

TBC...


	4. 4: Fatal Four Way

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: Now it's time for the Fatal Four Way match that has become rather personal. The husband to be, Adam Park, takes on Eric Myers, one of the PRWA's most villified characters, Sky Tate, and one of Adam's biggest but most respected rival, Bridge Carson.

A/N 4: I do not own the PRWA, or anything related to Power Rangers. Nor do I own anyone who belongs to WWE such as The Rock and Michael Cole. Also don't own the Anaheim Ducks, any of their current and former players, or anything NHL related.

Chapter 4 - Fatal Four Way

**Bell**** Rings**

As soon as Adam rushes the ring, the bell rings and the fight is on as all four participants are locked in an all out brawl. Adam is trading haymakers with Eric and Bridge is trading blows with his former teammate Sky. While the two SPD teammates go outside the ring with their brawl, Adam and Eric - two men who had been developing quite a rivalry, lock up in the center of the ring until Adam gets the early advantage by hitting Eric with a back body drop.

Adam then bounces off the ropes and drives a knee into Eric's head after which Adam hits Eric with a Samoan drop. Adam then gets a running start and nails Eric with a backflip off the ropes. Adam covers Eric but only gets a one count. Suddenly, Sky tries to get back in the ring and sneak up behind Adam but Adam somehow sees this, turns around and delivers a clothesline to Sky, sending him out of the ring where Bridge goes back to work on him. The distraction, however, allows Eric to sneak behind Adam and hit his finisher, an inverted front powerslam called the Quantum Power. Eric covers Adam but this time it's Bridge who breaks up the pin.

Soon behind Bridge is Sky and suddenly all four men are brawling in the ring again. Bridge trades blows with Sky but this time Sky gets the upper hand by lowballing Bridge and driving him out of the ring. This allows for a two on one on Adam, as they drive him back into a corner and start stomping away at him. After about two or three minutes of this, they drive his head into the ring post once, twice, three times until he's busted wide open. Sky then sets Adam up for his finisher, a wrist lock inverted double underhook facebuster called the Sky's the Limit but before he can hit the finisher Bridge comes from behind and pushes Eric into Sky breaking up the finisher, and the brawl is once again on.

Again, the men lock up with a bleeding Adam and Eric exchanging blows, and yet again it's Bridge and Sky in the center of the ring trading punches. This time, however, Bridge nails his finisher, a sit down inverted powerbomb called the Toaster Burn, on Sky and this time it's Eric who is being singled out as Adam and Bridge both go to work on Eric as Adam clotheslines him from behind while Bridge drives his knee into the back of Eric's head. Both then bounce off the ropes and deliver a double elbow drop to Eric. Adam then goes for the pin but Sky comes from behind and breaks up the count before three. This time, it's Adam turning on Sky as the two begin trading punches but Adam gains the upper hand by superkicking Sky in the chest. Adam then goes for the pin but Sky kicks out just before three.

Meanwhile, Bridge and Eric are exchanging blows against the ropes but Bridge is getting the better of it. After stomping Eric four times, Bridge headbutts Eric driving the back of his head into the steel post. Bridge then hits a facebreaker on Eric and covers him but Eric kicks out at two. Knowing he'll have a better shot at winning if he goes to the center of the ring, Bridge lures Eric out of the corner to the center of the ring and then puts him in a sharpshooter but before Bridge can get the submission fully locked in, Sky sees what's happening out of the corner of his eye and breaks up his former SPD teammate's pin.

Unbeknownst to them all, Adam has gone to the top rope. The crowd has noticed, however, as they come up on their feet in the Honda Center. Knowing that former ECW and WWE great Rob Van Dam is in attendance, Adam salutes him and then goes for the finisher that RVD made famous, a frog splash known in the PRWA as the Leap Frog, and he hits Sky with it. Adam covers Sky but Sky kicks out just before three. Good thing, too, because Bridge had foiled Eric breaking up the pin and the two were now fighting outside the ring.

This leaves Adam and Sky trading punches. Both men have sweat pouring off their faces and Adam is busted wide open but the two go at it again. Adam gets the early advantage by hitting Sky with the Angle Slam. An angry Sky then gets up and charges Adam again but his attempt at a clothesline meets nothing but air. Then, from behind, Adam Irish whips Sky into the ropes, and with his incredible athletic agility, Adam backflips off the ropes and nails Sky. Unfortunately for Adam the two men are too close to the corner so Adam can't pin Sky.

Adam now has the clear advantage, however, as it's looking like it may be his night. Adam delivers punch after punch to a reeling Sky, and even when Sky tries to rake Adam in the eyes, Adam blocks it and just laughs through his now crimson face and then hits Sky with a belly-to-belly suplex. Knowing what the crowd is looking for and knowing that Bridge and Eric are fighting out in the crowd, Adam goes to the top rope once more, revs up the crowd in Anaheim until they're in a frenzy, and hits the Leap Frog once more on Sky. Adam then goes to pin Sky but just as he does that the arena goes dark, and Metallica's "Enter Sandman" begins.

**Announce Table**

**"All of a sudden, the lights have gone off here in the Honda Center, and that's "Enter Sandman" that's playing, Rock. I don't know of anyone in this business that has that music!"**

**"The Rock doesn't know what's going on here, Michael Cole but the Rock knows this: Something smells here, and it's not what The Rock is cookin. Something smells really fishy about this whole thing," The Rock said.**

**"Oh my God, Rock, look!" Michael Cole said, in horrified shock.**

**In the Ring**

That's because when the lights had come back on, the ref is out of the ring, and standing right there in the center of the ring, to the shock of everyone in the Honda Center, were The Demons, Bansheera, Diabolico, and Vypra. With Sky back up, that makes this a near impossible four on one. Then Tanya attempts to rush the ring to help her future husband but the Hired Guns, Scorpina and Maya come out and clothesline Tanya from behind.

This leaves the four in the ring with Adam all to themselves and they make short work of him as the Demons all hit their finisher at the same time, an amazing triple Demon Seed (high impact shoulder block). This sets Sky up and he has Adam to himself, and he hits his finisher, the Sky's the Limit. Sky then covers Adam and one of the Demons pulls Kennedy back in the ring, and Kennedy counts 1-2-3.

**"The winner of this contest, SKY TATE!"** HBK shouts, and no sooner had he shouted that than Scorpina and Maya rush the ring. Then Tommy and Rocky try to come out and lend assistance but they are cut off at the pass by Goldar and Zedd. This makes the assault on Adam a six on one. The Demons stomp Adam multiple times, and every time he tries to get up, one of them gets a cheap shot in which keeps him down.

Once The Demons are finished with him, that leaves the Hired Guns, Scorpina and Maya, with a helpless Adam all by himself. Both the Hired Guns smile at each other as Maya lifts Adam up and hits a double knee backbreaker called the Mirinoi Cracker. Fittingly, Scorpina gets the last word on Adam as she puts him in a sharpshooter called the Scorpina Death Lock, and she whispers in his ear, "You thought you had me beat at RangerMania, didn't you Mr. Park? You had to have help from that ass-kisser Bridge, who screwed me out of a win at RangerMania, but I'm back for two reasons. I'm back for revenge, and I'm back to ultimately drive you and that slut lady of yours out of this business. Remember this, Adam: I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!"

Scorpina gets one final kick to the face in before leaving the ring to her music. She's serenaded with boos as she leaves the arena but she couldn't care less, as this was only a taste of what she, Maya, and the Demons had in store for Adam.

The next match was a tag-team match featuring the team of Master Org and Toxica vs. Blake and Tori. This match didn't last long as Tori, with her favorite pop star and the woman who sings her entrance, Sheryl Crow, in attendance, helped put away Master Org and Toxica by hitting her finisher, a spin down powerbomb called Tidal Wave on Org, which was followed by Blake pinning Org for the 1-2-3.

After that was a rivalry which had heated up again from the Turbo days - the Phantom Ranger taking on General Havoc. Two men who very rarely got any PRWA action put on a great show for the fans but it was Havoc who got the win by hitting his finisher, a backbreaker rack into a facebuster called the Havoc End, and getting the 1-2-3.

**Backstage**

**"I'm Randy Sklar, and please welcome with me at this time Trey of Triforia."**

**With that, the crowd gave Trey a nice pop as he was very popular in Southern California going back to the Zeo days.**

**"Tonight, Trey, you team up with Dimitria to take on a couple of villains from the latter part of the Zordon Era - you take on Rygog and Astronema. Your rivalry with Rygog has become rather personal in recent weeks as you and Rygog have had some fights backstage. Your thoughts?"**

**"Randy, I know what I'm up against tonight. It's going to be really, really tough," Trey said. "Everyone knows that Rygog's going to pull out all the stops to win, and it doesn't help that Astronema is with him. But being that we are in the Honda Center..." Trey said which got a nice pop, "the home of the Stanley Cup Champions the Anaheim Ducks..."**

**That got an even louder pop.**

**"...and seeing that we are right in the shadow of Disneyland, the greatest amusement park on Earth," Trey said. "I think it's only appropriate tonight that we get our storybook ending, and tonight, after I pin Rygog with the Gold Rush, Dimitria and I will have our Hollywood ending."**

**Announce Table**

**"Back at Wedding Night, Michael Cole alongside the seven time champion of World Wrestling Entertainment, The Rock, and here we are Rock, set for our first title match of the night."**

**"In just a few minutes," The Rock said, "it's going to be the Hell in a Cell match for the Mixed Tag Championships, as the champions, Nick and Madison, who won the title on Weekly in Albuquerque, take on their challengers, Billy Cranston and Hayley Johnson, and the third team in this match, Merrick and Shayla. It seems that Michaels is ready and the cell has been lowered, so here we go."**

In the Ring

Indeed, the cage had been lowered and HBK had a mic as this first title match was about to get underway.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is a Hell in a Cell triple threat tag team match, and it is for the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championship!" **HBK shouts.

Then, the Power Rangers Mystic Force theme begins as the champions make their way to the cell.

**"Introducing first, from Briarwood, California, they are the PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions, the Blue Mystic Force Ranger MADISON ROCCA, and her tag team partner the Red Mystic Force Ranger NICK RUSSELL,"** HBK shouts as the two champions make their way to hell's playground, belts around their waists. Once they enter the ring they hand their belts to Mr. Kennedy and wait for their opponents.

As soon as the belts are handed over, "Lonely Train" by Black Stone Cherry begins, and the next group out, the number one contenders to take back the belts, get a nice pop.

**"And introducing the challengers, first, from Angel Grove California, the Blue Mighty Morphin Ranger Billy Cranston, and his tag team partner, from Reefside, California, HAYLEY JOHNSON,"** HBK shouts as this very popular tag team salutes the Anaheim crowd while making their way towards the cell. Once inside the cell, they stare down their rivals and wait for the final tag team.

Then, the Power Rangers Wild Force theme begins, as the newest challengers head to the ring.

**"And the final tag team, from Turtle Cove, California, he is the Lunar Wolf Ranger Merrick Baliton, and his tag team partner from the Animarium, PRINCESS SHAYLA!"** HBK shouts as the popular Wild Force couple makes its way to the ring. Once all six are inside the cell the door is closed and locked, Kennedy explains the rules and then he calls for the bell.

TBC...


	5. 5: Triple Threat Mixed Tag Title Match

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: Now it's time for the triple threat tag team Hell in a Cell match for the Mixed Tag Team Championships, as Maddie and Nick defend their titles against their rivals Billy and Hayley, and the new challengers, Merrick and Princess Shayla.

Triple Threat Tag Team Hell in a Cell

**Bell Rings**

As soon as the bell rings, Madison charges Billy and the two Blue Rangers begin trading blows, center of the cell. The two exchange shots until Madison takes the cheap way out, poking Billy in the eye which causes him to lose his sight for a moment, unfortunately for Billy Kennedy was distracted and didn't see it. This allows Maddie's boyfriend Nick to come from behind and nail Billy with a Samoan drop. Maddie covers Billy and looks for the early victory but both Shayla (who is the legal person for her and Merrick's team) and Hayley break up the count.

Maddie then picks Billy up, Irish whips him into the ropes, and then pounds him against the ropes again and again with a bronco buster. Maddie finally releases the buster but not before Billy had taken quite a beating. Maddie then gets set, prepared to drive Billy out of the ring and maybe against the steel itself with a spear but just as she's getting close to Billy, Shayla comes from out of nowhere and clotheslines Maddie, center of the ring.

Shayla then starts delivering right hands to Maddie, and Billy joins in too as he has regained his sight. The beatdown goes on for five whole minutes until, when Kennedy has his back turned, Maddie low blows Billy and Shayla, giving Maddie enough time to crawl to her corner and tag Nick into the match.

Nick comes out on fire as he bulldogs Billy out of the ring, and just when Shayla was getting back up he simply slaps Shayla across the face. Nick then forces Shayla against the ropes, and displays some amazing strength as he picks up Shayla and puts her in a fireman's carry position, and amazingly tosses her body against the cell, causing Shayla's face to be busted wide open and the crowd to gasp.

However, while he is doing this, he doesn't see Billy get back in the ring and tag Hayley, and when Nick turns around, the last thing he sees is a snap-kick to the face by Hayley. Hayley covers Nick but Nick kicks out at two. Hayley then picks Nick up, grabs him by the hair and performs a snapmare takedown, and follows that up with a sidewalk slam. Hayley then covers Nick but neither of them see Shayla tag Merrick in, and Merrick, looking to save their title shot, breaks up the count.

Immediately after breaking up the count, Merrick clotheslines Hayley knocking her out briefly, and then nails Nick with a cutter. Merrick, the lone person who hasn't seen action yet, is on fire as he delivers rapid fire punches to a suddenly defenseless Nick. Merrick then hits Nick with an elbow drop which sends Nick tumbling out of the ring. Merrick then gets a malicious glint in his eyes as he grabs Nick by the hair, picks him up and throws him face first into the cell. Merrick isn't done though, because when Nick's busted open face hits the floor, Merrick continues to pound his face into the cell.

Merrick is then about to go for John Cena's fireman's carry takeover Attitude Adjustment finisher on Nick but as he gets Nick in the fireman's carry, Maddie, who hasn't been in the match for quite a while, cheapshots Merrick from behind which breaks up the hold and knocks Merrick out cold. Maddie then tags herself in, and she is angered by the fact that Merrick would put her boyfriend in the Attitude Adjustment and try to break his face even more.

Because of this, she goes on the attack as she stomps Merrick multiple times, puts him back in the ring and then ala Randy Orton, she gets set, charges Merrick and punts him in the head, which is followed by her finisher, a torture rack slam called the Liquid Thunder. Maddie then covers Merrick for the win, but no one had seen Billy come in, and he breaks up the pin. Now it's Maddie and Billy again trading blows center of the ring, but Billy gets the advantage when he hits a Rock Bottom (side slam) on Maddie. Billy then goes for his finisher, an over the shoulder back to belly piledriver he calls The Blues, but Maddie actually reverses this into Chris Jericho's Walls of Jericho (elevated Boston crab).

Billy suddenly finds himself in a whole lot of trouble as Maddie has the submission locked in well in the center of the ring, and it didn't help that Maddie was hurting Billy's back even more as Billy's back had been hurt in the last title match between him and Hayley and Nick and Maddie on PRWA Weekly. But despite the pressure being applied on Billy's tortured back, he eventually finds a way to make it to the ropes, forcing Maddie to break the hold. However, the damage is now done as Maddie has a defenseless Billy all to herself.

Not surprisingly, Maddie decides to play with her prey as she simply puts him in a dragon sleeper to torture Billy even more. After a few minutes, Madison breaks the hold but has Billy clearly beat. Maddie then goes for her second Liquid Thunder of the match, looking to put Billy away, but before she can hit the finisher, a crimson masked Shayla, who had tagged herself in when no one was looking, comes from behind and kicks Maddie in the back, causing her to break the finisher. Now it's Maddie and Shayla, center of the ring trading blows. Maddie gets the advantage by poking Shayla in the eyes, and then goes for a backbreaker but Shayla somehow recovers quickly and puts Maddie in her own dragon sleeper, her finsiher which she calls the Deep Sleep, and Maddie is in deep trouble.

Billy and Hayley (who had taken the opportunity to get back in the ring with the chaos around her) then tried to get over and break the hold but suddenly a bloodstained Nick comes from behind and clocks them both, knocking them both out. Nick then tries to get over and save his girlfriend but is too late as Maddie taps out to the Deep Sleep, and we have new tag champions.

**"The winners of this match, and NEW PRWA mixed tag team champions, MERRICK BALITON AND PRINCESS SHAYLA!" **HBK shouts as Kennedy raises Merrick and Shayla's arms in victory. Their glory however is short lived as suddenly Maddie and Nick go after Billy and Hayley. Both are defenseless as Nick and Maddie stomp them both multiple times and get them seated in separate corners. They both then hit their finishers, Nick on Billy with the Flame Thrower (belly to back inverted mat slam) which hurts Billy's back even more, Maddie with her Liquid Thunder, which knocks them both out cold.

As the cell is lifted up from the ring, Merrick and Shayla stare in shock as Nick and Maddie give them a look which basically said, **'Congratulations, you're the new mixed tag team champions. But frankly, we don't care that you're the champions, in fact we couldn't care less. We care that they're not the champs.'**

Merrick and Shayla simply look at each other as Nick and Maddie make their way back up the ramp, mission accomplished.

The next match was a six person intergender tag match between Team Lothor, comprising of Zurgane, Choobo and Vexacus and Team Mesogog, which featured the evil White clone, Zeltrax and Elsa. The match was decided when the Evil White Ranger accidentally knocked out his own teammate Zeltrax with a steel chair while the ref wasn't looking, which caused the legal man for Lothor's team, Choobo, to hit his exploder suplex called the Choobo Slam and cover Zeltrax for the one two three.

After that was a battle of Pink Rangers between Alyssa and Sydney, and Syd got the win when she hit her finisher, a jumping implant DDT called the SydneyT and covered Alyssa for the one, two three.

**Backstage**

**"Erin Andrews here and please welcome with me at this time, Vida Rocca," Erin Andrews said as the crowd resoundingly booed her, partially because she was a heel anyways, and partially because of what her sister and her boyfriend had done to Billy and Hayley earlier in the evening.**

**"Vida, I'd first like your thoughts on what happened a little while ago in that very ring in that triple threat tag team match involving your sister. It seemed she and Nick wanted to cost Billy and Hayley the titles more than they wanted to win them."**

**Vida burned a hole in Erin Andrews with her stare before ripping the mic away from her and beginning to speak.**

**"For once in your pathetic life, Andrews, you're damn right. It doesn't really matter if my sister and Nick are holding the tag belts, they're great regardless. What matters is those idiots Billy and Hayley aren't holding the belts. I'm proud of my sister and Nick."**

**"That's great and all, Vida, but I want your thoughts also on the Steel Cage match that you will have later on tonight with the owner of this company."**

**"Oh, my, me and Zordon in a Steel Cage," Vida grinned. "Congratulations, you asked two good questions which is rare for you. About the match tonight, Zordon, you run your mouth for the past few weeks on Weekly about how experience will matter in that cage. Experience won't matter because I am younger, faster, stronger than your old, senile no talent ass, and I will prove that tonight when I pin you 1-2-3 in the middle of that cage. Now excuse me, slut, I have a match to get ready for."**

**With that, Vida shoved Erin to the ground, dropped the mic and headed to her locker room.**

**Announce Table**

"Back here in Anaheim, Michael Cole and The Rock at ringside here at Wedding Night and Rock, I want to go back to that Hell in a Cell mixed tag team title match. I don't know if we've ever seen anything like that before or since."

"That was the most personal that I have ever seen a match anywhere, Michael Cole," The Rock said. "It had everything - blood, sweat, tears, and I'm especially shocked at how it ended and I'm really shocked at the interview with Vida because The Rock knows that the bad guys in wrestling care about titles more often than not. The Rock's biggest rivalry in the World Wrestling Federation was with Triple H, and he always cared about winning the WWF title more than anything else in his life. As we take a look here, you see Maddie in the Deep Sleep, you see Billy and Hayley going to break the submission up but then here comes Nick from out of nowhere, clocking them both. He then goes to save his girlfriend but there you the Rock's fans see her tapping out for the end of the match, and Nick and Maddie aren't disappointed at all as we see one last look at their faces, in fact they seem quite content."

Well, regardless, we have new mixed tag title winners as the belts will go back to the Animarium with Merrick and Shayla. And now, I do believe we are ready for our next match."

**In the Ring**

Indeed, the cell has been lifted back up, and the ring is ready for the next match. One thing to notice right off the bat was that Kennedy was not in the ring, which meant there would be special guest referees for this match

**"The following contest is an intergender tag team match, set for one fall!" **HBK shouts.

"I Need a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler begins, and out comes the first tag team.

**"Introducing first, from Planet Inquiris, DIMITIRIA, and her tag team partner from the planet Triforia, TREY!"** HBK shouts as the tag team makes its way to the ring to a nice ovation. Both were popular allies in Ranger lore, so both would have the homefield advantage in this match.

"The Final Countdown" by Europe is the next to play, as out come their opponents.

**"And introducing their opponents, from the Dark Fortress, ASTRONEMA, and her tag team partner from the Pirate's Cove, RYGOG!"** HBK shouts as Astronema poses on the stage, her pyro going off as she makes her way to the ring. All the while, Trey and Dimitria are staring them down, clearly not impressed.

All that's left to do now was wait for the special guest referees, and they didn't have to wait long.

A familiar Italian theme then begins, which causes some rumblings among the crowd as out come the special guest refs.

**"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest referees for this match, representing WWE, MARIA AND SANTINO MARELLA,"** HBK shouts as the couple make their way to the ring.

Maria then goes over the rules with Trey and Dimitria, while Santino does the same with Rygog and Astronema (in his oddball way of course) and then the both of them call for the bell.

TBC...


	6. 6: Dimitria Trey vs Rygog Astronema

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: It's now time for one of the newest rivalries to heat up in the PRWA - it's a tag team match between the team of Dimitria and Trey against the team of Rygog and Astronema, with a couple of added stipulations!

Dimitria/Trey vs. Rygog/Astronema

Before the bell rings however, the MMPR music hits and out comes the owner of the PRWA, Zordon as he quickly heads to the ring.

"Before you four have at it," Zordon said, "there have been a couple of stipulations added to this match."

All four combatants turned to look at Zordon, to see what he would say next.

"You see we just had the mixed tag titles decided in that very ring earlier tonight," Zordon said. "So let's up the stakes for this match a bit because as much of a world savior as I was, I'm a wrestling fan like all of you and I'm inclined to give you something that we'd all like to see. This match is now a #1 Contenders match for the Mixed Tag Team Titles. Whichever team wins this match will face Merrick and Shayla at Falcon's Fury in Calgary."

All four raised interested eyebrows at that bit of news, and the combatants began to go after each other.

"Wait, wait wait, there's one more thing," Zordon said. "This match...is no disqualification. Have at it."

With that, Zordon heads up the ramp quickly and Santino calls for the bell

**Bell Rings**

As soon as the bell rings, Astronema, driven to try to win some gold, comes directly at her opponents, but Dimitria, who would be starting this match for her team and who still had some unfinished business with Astronema from the whole Dimitria/Divatox rivalry, moves out of the way and Astronema eats turnbuckle. Dimitria takes quick advantage of this, driving a high knee directly into Astronema's back and slamming Astronema against the ring post once, twice, three, four times before Dimitria let off her assault.

Dimitria then signals for Santino to come up to her, and then he helps her take her robe off (which reveals a white halter top and short skirt) as the crowd and Santino scream in delight as Santino stomps around the ring like a crazed lunatic. They scream even louder when Dimitria begins wrapping her robe around Astronema's neck and begins choking the life out of her. This in essence becomes a submission hold and Astronema screams in pain and tries to wiggle free but Dimitria's grip only gets tighter. Finally, after four minutes of this, Rygog comes from behind and nails Dimitria with a lead pipe, knocking her out cold. He also tags himself in during this exchange.

This gives Astronema a chance to catch her breath as Rygog goes to work on the fallen Dimitria. He stomps Dimitria four times, then steps back and charges forward, driving a knee into the back of Dimitria's head. Rygog then pulls Dimitria up, and Irish whips her into a neutral corner, but when Rygog charges forward, Dimitria shockingly knees him in the face, causing him to stumble backward. Rygog is shocked that Dimitria can do anything after he'd crushed her head with the lead pipe, and this moment of surprise costs him as Dimitria goes on the attack with multiple right hands.

Dimitria then delivers a spinning heel kick to Rygog's face, goes to the top rope, and hits a moonsault on Rygog. She covers Rygog but Astronema, who had recovered by this time, breaks up the count and the double team begins, as Rygog and Astronema begin giving Dimitria a dose of her own medicine as they begin choking her with her very own robe. This goes on for three whole minutes until Astronema gets distracted by Santino and Dimitria shoves Rygog into them both, causing both villains and Santino to stumble. It gives Dimitria just enough time to get to her corner and make a much needed tag, as Trey is tagged into the match. While they were doing this, Astronema tags herself in as well.

A fresh Trey (who had very wisely brough the Golden Power Staff with him from Triforia) didn't matter who was the legal man as he then charges into the match and nails a still reeling Rygog right between the eyes with his Golden Power Staff and is about to do the same thing to Astronema before Astronema picks up the lead pipe, swings it and knocks Trey's staff out of his own hands. The two then trade blows, center of the ring before Trey gets the advantage when Astronema misses a punch and Trey nails her with a DDT. Trey then retrieves his Golden Power Staff and nails Astronema in the face with it four times.

Trey then hits an elbow drop on Astronema and goes for the pin but Rygog breaks up the count this time and headbutts Trey in the process. Trey isn't fazed as he swings the power staff again and nails Rygog in the back, driving him out of the ring. Trey then goes back to work on a completely defenseless Astronema and grabs her purple hair, putting her in a sleeper hold. Trey does this for about two minutes, then goes up top and hits a swanton bomb from the ropes. Trey covers Astronema but she kicks out at two. At this point the tide of the match turns again when Astronema lowballs Trey after kicking out, causing him to go down. Astronema then goes for the shocking pin but Dimitria breaks it up, picks up Trey's Golden Power Staff but before she can hit Astronema with it, Astronema sees Rygog back in the ring, races over and tags him in. At the same time, Dimitria tags herself in and hands Trey his power staff back.

Dimitria and Rygog then begin exchanging blows center of the ring. Dimitria quickly gets the upper hand with an elbow to the face followed by a running bulldog. Dimitria is rolling now as before Rygog can recover, Dimitria nails a facebuster. Dimitria then revs the crowd in Anaheim up as she goes up top...as everyone knew what was coming next. Indeed, Dimitria stands on the top rope and goes for the Hero's Elbow Drop but there's nobody home as Rygog has the move well scouted and rolls out of the way. Both combatants are out now, and make it to their feet at the count of seven because even though it was no DQ the match could still end on a count-out.

Once again, the two combatants trade blows but this time it's Rygog that gets the advantage with a low blow followed by a backbreaker. Rygog now has Dimitria set up for his finisher, a charging reverse spike STO called the Ry-go, but instead Astronema wants in so she can pin Dimitria and so Rygog tags her in. Astronema stalks her rival Dimitria and begins to set her up for a throwing crucifix bomb called the World Ender and she hits it. But before Dimitria can be pinned, the Power Rangers Wild Force music hits and out come the brand new mixed tag team champs, Merrick and Shayla as they head to the ring with a purpose in their walk. The two waste little time getting into Astronema and Rygog's faces which allows Dimitria and Trey time to regroup.

The argument between the two then reaches boiling point as Merrick has had enough and rears back to clock Astronema in the face, but then suddenly turns and clocks Dimitria right between the eyes. A happy Astronema pins her but none of them had realized Dimitria isn't the legal person anymore, Trey was as he had tagged himself in during the whole exchange. Trey takes advantage of this window of confusion and hits Rygog, Merrick and Shayla with an amazing triple spinebuster and then nails Astronema with the Gold Rush (leg hook reverse STO). Trey then pins Astronema and Santino counts the 1-2-3.

**"The winners of this match, TREY AND DIMITRIA!"** HBK shouts as Astronema and Rygog sit there in the center of the ring absolutely speechless as they thought the new mixed tag champs had helped them, only to be ironically outwitted in this brutal, bloody match by Trey and Dimitria.

Meanwhile, the new mixed tag champs quickly escape the ring, stare down Trey and Dimitria as if to say, "You want these belts? Come and get em. We'll see you at Falcon's Fury."

The next match saw a bitter, bitter one on one match between Udonna and Conner, a rivalry which had been building underneath the surface because Conner thought Udonna wasn't really Tommy's friend. It finally ended when Udonna blocked The Header and instead hit her fisherman's suplex finisher The Blizzard. Udonna then picked up the pin and the win.

The next match saw a battle of Yellow Rangers, Katie and Dustin. Unfortunately for Dustin, the match was decided when he missed the Lion's Roar (gory neckbreaker) but Katie successfully hit her finisher, a running knee lift into neckbreaker slam called the KW3000. It was right place, right time as it is for so many bad guys in wrestling as Katie picked up the 1-2-3 and the win.

**Backstage**

**"My name is Randy Sklar, and please welcome with me at this time, a former PRWA Champion and one half of the team that will go for the PRWA Tag Team Titles tonight, Tommy Oliver."**

**At the mention of this Southern California legend's name, the crowd in Anaheim stood up and went crazy, and wouldn't sit down.**

**"Tommy, you've got to be feeling like it's deja vu all over again," Randy said. "Because tonight, you will go up against a pair of opponents whom you have a long and storied history with. Your opponents are Lord Zedd and Goldar and the PRWA tag team titles are at stake. You tonight may be a Ranger going back in time."**

**"Oh, it's far from deja vu all over again, Randy," Tommy said with a big smile on his face, and one could only wonder what that huge smile was for. "Then, I was just playing nice. I let them off the hook. Tonight...that will not be the case. Tonight, Rocky and I destroy both Zedd and Goldilocks and become new PRWA tag team champs. Let me tell you a little story, Randy. A story of friends." **

**When the crowd had completely subsided, Tommy continued.**

**"I happen to have been talking with a new friend of mine on the telephone this week...I've been talking with a man who I share many similarities with, inside and outside the ring. I've been talking with the man who is truly The Game, the man who is that damn good, the 12 time world champ himself, a man who is here tonight, the one and only Triple H."**

**Tommy waited for that raucous pop to subside before continuing.**

**"And not only that, he's at the pay-per-view tonight, and he's been in Southern California all weekend. So Kim and I went to lunch with him and his lovely wife Stephanie over the weekend. We got to talking about the match tonight that I have, and I got out so much in front of Triple H, I just wanted to know how it feels to hate someone's guts so much that you want to rip his fucking heart out. And Triple H told me he knows the feeling all too well, that every time he sees The Rock, he wants to beat The Rock so bad he can taste it. No offense Rock. The moral of the story is, Randy, is that it's good to have friends like The Game."**

**The crowd laughed at that, as did The Rock at ringside, after which Tommy continued.**

**"And Zedd, Goldar, tonight, you're going to find out what the meaning of friends is. Because one Triple H, in a gesture of goodwill, lent me another friend of his, you know, the friend which has put so many WWE superstars out of commission over the years."**

**At this, Tommy, with a wry smile, revealed Triple H's very own sledgehammer, at which the crowd erupted!**

**"Make no mistake about it, Zedd, Goldar. The high school gloves are off. If I get a chance to use this bad boy to get Rocky and I the belts, I will. Tonight, you find out what the meaning of having friends is, as Rocky and I become the new tag team champions."**

**Announce Table**

"Back at ringside, Michael Cole and The Rock at Wedding Night, and what a bone-chilling interview with the one and only Tommy Oliver backstage, Rock," Michael Cole said.

"The first bone-chilling thing about that interview is understanding that Oliver has been in cahoots with Triple H and that wife of his. That's reason enough for Zedd and Goldar to worry, and then to even think that Oliver is going to bring out that damn sledgehammer is damned frightening. That damn sledgehammer hurts like hell, Michael Cole, and just to see it this close up sends chills up and down The Rock's spine."

"We're ready for our next match, as the cage has been lowered, and here's HBK with the announcement," Michael Cole said.

**In the Cage**

**"The following contest is a Steel Cage Match. Now in this match, ladies and gentlemen, there are no disqualifications and no count outs. The winner will be the first to record pinfall, submission or escape from the cage,"** HBK said.

"Pink" by Aerosmith is the first song to hit, and out comes a supremely confident young woman.

**"Introducing first, from Briarwood, California, she is the Pink Mystic Force Ranger, VIDA ROCCA,"** HBK shouts as Vida makes her way inside the cage and tries to intimidate Kennedy once in the cage but Kennedy is having none of it.

Then, the familiar MMPR theme begins, and out comes the boss.

**"And her opponent, from planet Eltar, he is the OWNER of the PRWA and the Creator of the Power Rangers, ZORDON,"** HBK shouts as Zordon makes his way to the cage. As Zordon makes his way inside the cage, he stares Vida down, not the least bit intimidated by Vida's talking that she had done earlier.

Kennedy then explains the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	7. 7: Vida vs Zordon Steel Cage

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: It's now time for one of the most personal feuds in the company today - Vida Rocca of Mystic Force faces the Creator of the Power Rangers and the owner of the PRWA inside a solid 15 foot high Steel Cage. Oh yeah and I own nothing.

Vida vs Zordon Steel Cage Match

**Bell Rings**

As the bell rings, Vida and Zordon simply stare each other down, waiting for the other one to make the first move. Finally, it's Zordon who makes it as he drives a high knee right into Vida's face knocking her to the canvas but Vida retaliates quickly by clotheslining Zordon. She then follows that with a corkscrew kick to Zordon's face knocking him to the mat. Vida then decides to try to climb up the cage and escape that way but Zordon reaches out and grabs her by the ankle pulling her back to the center of the cage. Zordon goes for the Ankle Lock submission hold but Vida breaks up the submission with force and nails Zordon with a DDT.

Vida then climbs up the cage but this time her intention isn't to climb out of the cage. Instead, using her athleticism and youth she jumps from about ten feet high on the cage and nails Zordon with an elbow drop. Vida goes for the pin but Zordon kicks out at two. Vida then pulls Zordon up, grabs him by what hair he has left and hits him with a facebuster, driving him to one knee down to the mat. Vida then goes to a corner, gets in position and tries to spear Zordon but Zordon moves at the last second and Vida eats ring post. Now it's Zordon who is back in control of the match as he goes behind Vida and hits an inverted atomic drop.

Zordon suddenly sees some of his Thunder Storm faction members (some of whom had come down to ringside as the match was getting underway) pull the door open, and Zordon tries to make the escape but at the last possible second, Vida grabs Zordon from behind, turns him around and hits a full nelson facebuster (for you wrestling fans it's the same move as The Miz's Skull Crushing Finale). Vida then picks Zordon up military press style and throws him right into the cage door with force (which slams the door shut again) and goes for the pin but Zordon barely, and I mean barely, kicks out before three. Vida then begins arguing with Mr. Kennedy thinking she had the victory but it costs her dearly as it gives Zordon time to regroup, roll up Vida and get a near fall.

Vida is quickly back to her feet though, and the two begin trading blows. Neither one is able to gain an advantage for several minutes until Vida finally does when she chop blocks Zordon and then hits a Samoan driver. Vida then tries to climb up and out of the cage knowing that she can't get out the door with the faction members at ringside, but as she's halfway up the cage the faction members finally get Zordon's attention and Zordon finally hangs Vida out to dry near the top of the cage, knocking her back down to the ring as the faction members at ringside breathe a sigh of relief. Zordon then begins the slow process of wearing Vida down as he sets her up in a corner and delivers numerous chops to Vida's chest, all of which get a cheer from the crowd and the faction members at ringside.

Finally, however, Vida uses her athleticism to her advantage as she ducks under another of Zordon's chops, goes behind him and suddenly rolls him up but Zordon kicks out at one. Zordon however goes quickly back to the offense as he hits a scoop slam on Vida, then locks her in an arm trap crossface (for wrestling fans, it's the same move as the late great Chris Benoit's Crippler Crossface). Vida screams in pain as Zordon has the crossface locked in tight, fortunately for Vida she's close to the ropes so Zordon has to break the hold.

Vida may have broken that hold, however Vida isn't looking behind her as Zordon hits a snapmare takedown then drives his right knee right into Vida's head. Zordon sees the door open again and once again tries to make his escape but before he can move very far Vida grabs him by the ankle and locks him in his very own Ankle Lock. The faction holds its breath but breathles a sigh of relief as Zordon's elbow inadvertently hits Vida's chest forcing her to break the hold. Now Vida's really, really angry and bounces off the ropes hitting three clotheslines in a row. Vida then hits her spinning powerbomb finisher The Tornado and gets a pin but Zordon kicks out.

Vida then decides to climb up the cage again while Zordon is still down, fortunately for Zordon Kimberly was one of the faction members at ringside. As Vida is nearly to the top of the cage, Kimberly uses her own athletic agility to climb up the other side of the cage, grab Vida by the hair and the Original Pink tosses the Mystic Force Pink right back into the cage with authority as the crowd goes wild.

**Announce Table**

**"OH MY GOD ROCK! OH MY GOD!" Michael Cole screams. "KIMBERLY HART JUST SAVED ZORDON'S ASS!"**

**"Michael Cole would you please KNOW YOUR ROLE AND SHUT YOUR MOUTH?" The Rock said as he looked at Cole like he was crazy. "Now, let's take a look at the People's Replay. There's Vida nearly to the top of the cage but look at the tremendous agility by Kimberly Hart, who I dare say has the heart of a champion as she pulls Vida back in the cage. I've known that woman for many years and she is the best in the business at using her agility to her advantage."**

**In the Cage**

Back inside the cage, both combatants are down for a good minute until Zordon is the first to finally make it to his feet, with the help of the faction's ringside support. Zordon then goes and puts a defenseless Vida against the ropes, and drives three straight elbows into her face. Zordon then bounces off the ropes, grabs Vida and nails a belly-to-belly suplex. Zordon then goes for the pin but Vida kicks out at two. Zordon then hits a DDT and tries to pin Vida but Vida somehow rolls him up and almost gets a three count.

While all of this was going on, no one had seen a steel chair suddenly enter the ring through the open cage door, but Vida saw it, grabbed it and before Zordon realized what was coming she nails him right between the eyes with the chair. Then, all of a sudden, "Party Like a Rock Star" hits and a woman no one thought would ever be seen again in the PRWA, that being Rachel McDowell the girlfriend of the former owner of the company, heads to ringside. All the faction members are shocked to see her and begin chasing her up the ramp and backstage. Unfortunately the cage door is still open, and there's no one at ringside to help close the cage door. Thus, Vida is able to make her way out the cage door, her feet hit the floor and the bell rings.

**"The winner of this match as a result of escaping the cage, VIDA ROCCA," **Shawn Michaels shouts as Kennedy comes out with her and raises her arm in victory. However that scene pales in comparison to the scene that's developing backstage. The cameras go backstage as a good portion of the faction is chasing Rachel McDowell, but Kimberly waves them off and tells them "let me take care of her myself."

Kimberly then stares down Phil Savitt's (the former boss of this company) girlfriend and shouts. "The blue hell are you doing here?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, sweetheart," McDowell replies. "But for now, my mission is simple: To kick your ass."

The two then begin trading punches backstage and the fight ends up by the Ducks locker room. But neither of them saw the PRWA Women's Champion, Taylor Earhardt, come up from behind and nail Kimberly with the PRWA Women's Title belt. Seeing that Kim was down, Rachel gives a nod to Taylor, and puts her foot straight on Kimberly's throat as the scene fades out.

The next match was a handicap match between Dana and Jen and Kelsey Winslow. Unfortunately for Dana and Jen, while Kennedy was distracted, Katie comes to the ring and nails Jen with a lead pipe and Jen falls right on top of Kelsey. Kennedy then turns around and counts 1-2-3.

The next match is a match featuring Karone and Kendrix vs. Archerina and Machina, and the nightmare month for Archerina and Machina continues as Karone hit the KO-ed 35 from out of nowhere on Archerina and pins her for the 1-2-3.

**Elsewhere Backstage**

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with me at this time, the Original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan," Jason Sklar said as the Original Yellow gets a nice pop.**

**"Trini, let me start by asking this...what in the world is going on backstage?" Jason said. When Jason turned, Trini had tears in her eyes. Her best friend had been beaten to a pulp by the owner of the company's former boss, and she couldn't stand it.**

**"Jason...this situation...it's so heartbreaking..." Trini wailed. "I know I've got a tag team match with Aisha tonight against the Hired Guns, but now I really, really wish I was in the main event! And what does that pussy Rachel McDowell think she's doing here?"**

**"Speaking of that tag team match tonight, I know you've got to be seething right now and I know those emotions will go up when you see Scorpina across from you again."**

**"There is nothing more, Jason, that I would love than to kick Scorpina's ass all over this arena tonight. It would be a nice consolation prize to what I just saw, and I know Aisha feels the same way," Trini said as she walked off.**

**Announce Table**

**"Michael Cole and The Rock back here on Wedding Night, and a very tearful interview just now with Trini Kwan after the footage we just saw backstage," Cole said.**

**"A tearful inteview indeed, Michael, a tearful interiew indeed," The Rock said. "And that footage backstage...oh was that ever heinous. The Rock never thought we would see Rachel McDowell in this company ever again but she came back tonight with a vengeance. Let The Rock tell you something, Michael Cole, The Rock doesn't care how beat up she is, he predicts now that Kimberly Hart is going to want a piece of Rachel McDowell's ass."**

**"Well, coming up next, Rock, it's one of the most personal rivalries in Power Rangers history revisited as Tommy Oliver teams with the ever-controversial Rocky DeSantos to face his archenemies, Lord Zedd and Goldar with the tag team titles on the line," Michael Cole said.**

**"Indeed it is a huge tag team match, and let's show you how this match came to be," Rock said.**

**Video Package**

**(Jan. 30, PRWA Weekly, Toyota Center, Houston TX)**

**"Two on one handicap match here, folks, Zedd and Goldar have Andros in trouble after a Goldar Bomb," Michael Cole said.**

**"Uh oh, not good, Zedd going for The Flame!" The Rock said. "He hit it!"**

**"The Flame, the cover...and there's the match!" Michael Cole said. "Oh and now look at this. How heinous is this...Zedd and Goldar stomping the hell out of Andros. WAIT A MINUTE! TOMMY OLIVER...ROCKY DESANTOS, ON THEIR WAY TO THE RING!"**

**"And on their way with a purpose, Michael...LOOK OUT!" The Rock said as Rocky nails Goldar with the Ape Bomb, while Tommy hits the Black Thunder on his archnemesis Zedd.**

**"ZEDD AND GOLDAR ARE STUNNED HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS RING!" Michael Cole shouted. "IS THIS RIVALRY HEATING UP AGAIN?"**

**(PRWA Weekly, Feb. 6, Albuquerque, New Mexico)**

**"Zedd, Goldar, you want to know why we interrupted your process of taking Andros apart?" Tommy said. "Well, we could say that we don't answer to your bullying but it's more than that...we consider Andros a close personal friend, and we'll beat the hell out of YOU before you even lay another finger on him. Oh yeah, and we challenge you to a match in 18 days for your tag team championship titles!"**

**(PRWA Weekly, Feb. 13, Energy Solutions Arena, Salt Lake City)**

**"Tommy and Rocky vs. Mondo and Sprocket here tonight, winner is the #1 contender for the tag titles. Uh oh, Machine Lock, Machine Lock on Tommy, it could be over here, Rocky breaks it up...WAIT A MINUTE, APE BOMB, APE BOMB ON SPROCKET! THE COVER, THE COVER, IT'S OVER! TOMMY AND ROCKY ARE THE #1 CONTENDERS!"**

**...**

**Dr. Oliver, Red Ninja, if you really think you two have a real chance to take away our tag team titles, you're sorely mistaken! This is not 1995, this is 2008 and we are much stronger now!"**

**"Fact of the matter is, it doesn't matter how strong you are, or how good your effort is, boys. Tommy and I have made some vows at Wedding Night ourselves, and that is to walk away the new Tag Team Champions!" Rocky said**

**"Be prepared to bring it boys," Tommy said, "because it's going to be as physical as it's ever been between us."**

**"Can you finally do it? Can you finally release the cloud over your heads?" Rocky said. "Because while you may have the titles, the road still goes through us!"**

**"We are not the same team we were in 1995," Lord Zedd growls. "Just bring it, punks! Bring your best...and be prepared to suffer at our hands!"**

**End Video Package**

The crowd is going wild at the end of the video package, and the arena is hyped for this next match, a renewal of a rivalry which has gone on for a long long time.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a tag team match for the PRWA Tag Team Championship!"** HBK shouts.

Everyone expects to hear Zedd's music but first, the music of a very popular Southern California WWE superstar hits instead.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, first let me introduce the special guest referee for this match, representing WWE from San Diego California, REY MYSTERIO!"** HBK announces as the crowd in Anaheim goes wild and Mysterio salutes his fans on the way to the ring.

And then, the arena darkens and turns red and here comes the music...and out come the champs.

**"Introducing the combatants...first, from the Moon Palace, they are the PRWA Tag Team Champions, LORD ZEDD AND GOLDAR!"** HBK announces as the duo make their way to the ring with a slow walk. All the while they're staring down Mysterio, trying to intimidate him from the time they began walking down that ramp.

Then, the Honda Center goes pitch black and "For Whom the Bell Tolls" starts, and the crowd is going nuts. Then there's an explosion and pyro, and there stand two Southern California legends.

**"And ladies and gentlemen, the challengers, from Stone Canyon, California he is the Second Red Morphin, Red Ninja and the Blue Zeo Ranger ROCKY DESANTOS, and his tag team partner from Reefside, California, he is the Green Morphin, White Morphin, Red Zeo, First Red Turbo and Black Dino Thunder Ranger TOMMY OLIVER!" **HBK announces but he can barely hear himself as the arena is off the can for these two legends as they head to the ring and stare down their archenemeses - Rocky had unfnished business with Zedd as well and in particular because of the pachinko machine issue back in the day. It was so dark in the arena that no one noticed Tommy bringing out the sledgehammer and putting it underneath the ring, making a mental note of where it was.

It was decided that it would be Rocky to start for his team and Goldar to start for his team. Once the two combatants are set, Rey went over the rules and called for the bell.

TBC...


	8. 8: PRWA Tag Team Title Match

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV

A/N 3: It's now time for a renewal of one of the most bitter, hateful feuds in Power Ranger history, as the Greatest Ranger Ever, the PR Universe's closest version of Triple H, Tommy Oliver, teams up with Rocky DeSantos to face his archenemies, Lord Zedd and Goldar. Will Lord Zedd and Goldar retain their tag belts, or will Tommy and Rocky defeat them yet again?

PRWA Tag Team Title Match

**Bell Rings**

As soon as the bell rings, Rocky and Goldar lock up, with them both eventually leaning on each other against the ropes. Rocky gets the early edge though by elbowing Goldar in the gut, then delivering a sidewalk slam. Rocky then Irish whips Goldar into a corner, and delivers numerous chops to Goldar's face before Goldar delivered a knee to Rocky's private parts, causing him to collapse to the mat. Rey hadn't seen the cheap shot as Zedd had been on the apron distracting him and when he finally turned around Goldar was going for the pin but Rocky kicks out at two and a half. Goldar then follows this up by bouncing off the ropes and delivering a leg drop right to Rocky's chest. Goldar then lifts Rocky up and goes for a German suplex but Rocky somehow fights out of this and reverses it into a swinging neckbreaker. Rocky goes for the cover but Goldar kicks out easily. Rocky then goes behind Goldar and tries to hit an atomic drop but instead Goldar trips Rocky, which gives Rocky just enough of a distraction so Goldar can tag Zedd into the match.

Zedd had always been an aggressive competitor and tonight was no different as he charges into the match and uses his strength to lift Rocky up and deliver a massive body slam. Zedd tries to cover Rocky but Rocky rolls through it and somehow rolls up Zedd, getting a near fall. Zedd is upset about nearly getting pinned and he tries to punch at Rocky but Rocky calmly counters his every move. After about seven counters, Rocky finally gets the upper hand by performing a back body drop as Zedd crashes to the mat. Once again Rocky goes for the pin but this time Goldar saves the count right before Rey can count three. Rocky then throws Goldar out of the ring with a huge spinebuster which gets the crowd going as Tommy goes over and begins trading blows with Goldar. Meanwhile in the ring, Rocky turns his attention back to the legal man, but that legal man gets the upper hand by delivering Kurt Angle's Olympic Slam. Zedd then Irish whips Rocky into the ropes and then Zedd nails Rocky with a Samoan drop. Zedd goes for the pin but Rocky kicks out just before three.

Zedd begins arguing with special guest ref Rey Mysterio because he thought the count was too slow, but he doesn't look behind him as Rocky nails him with a backbreaker, then drives his knees right into Zedd's back. Rocky then looks for his finisher, a sit down choke bomb called the Ape Bomb, but Zedd pokes Rocky in the eye out of desparation and this causes Rocky to collapse to the mat. Zedd takes full advantage of this as he superkicks Rocky right into a nearby ringpost, and right into Rey which takes him out of the action for the moment. Zedd then reaches underneath the ring and pulls out...yes, a pachinko machine. He goes to crack Rocky's skull with it but before he can, Tommy, who had taken Goldar out of the action for the moment, comes from behind and knees Zedd in the back. Zedd drops the machine and Tommy catches it and puts it back under the ring as Zedd crashes to the floor. With Rey out of action for the moment, it's essentially a two-on-one handicap match as Tommy and Rocky begin the double team. Zedd trades blows with a revived Rocky but Rocky gets the edge when Zedd misses a punch and Rocky clotheslines him instead. Zedd then walks right into Tommy's waiting grasp and Tommy hits a double knee facebreaker (for you wrestling fans, it's the same move as Chris Jericho's Codebreaker) on Zedd. Tommy then bounces off the ropes and delivers a spinning corkscrew kick to Zedd's face, causing him to crash to the mat. After hitting this, much like when Tommy went for the Great Power, Tommy yells, "Eight ball, corner pocket!" Tommy then sets Zedd up and Irish whips him, but instead of Zedd hitting the opposite rope he runs right into Rocky who nails Zedd with a headscissors. And just for good measure, Tommy goes to the top rope and takes a page from one half of the women's tag team champions Ashley by nailing Zedd with a gorgeous shooting star press. Tommy then goes and revives Rey, who had still been out due to Zedd superkicking Rocky into him, while Rocky pins Zedd. Rey gets back in the ring and begins the count, but Zedd somehow kicks out just before three. Rocky can't believe it but before he gets too frustrated, he notices Tommy wants a tag and so he goes and tags Tommy into the match.

Tommy's feelings towards Zedd had always been personal so it was no surprise to anyone when Tommy came out on fire and nailed Zedd with a crossbody right out of the blocks. Tommy was never known for his aerial moves but he then takes a page from both Shawn Michaels and Dimitria when he goes back to the top rope and nails a perfect elbow drop. Tommy then whips Zedd into the ropes and when Zedd bounces back Tommy nails him with a clothesline. Tommy then goes for a running bulldog but instead it's Zedd who strikes as he drives his sharp claws right into Tommy's face. The tide of the match, which for so long had been on Tommy and Rocky's side had now shifted as Zedd was in control of the match, as he begins wearing Tommy out with numerous punches and chops, each one of them causing Tommy to feel Zedd's sharp, metallic claws. Tommy had always had problems with head injuries and Zedd quickly takes advantage of this as he puts Tommy in a head and neck rake submission hold, a move made popular by Andre the Giant. Tommy eventually gets to the ropes and breaks the hold but by the time he does this he has taken a severe beating in the head and Zedd looks to be in full control. Zedd then looks to put Tommy away as he bounces off the ropes and goes for his finisher, a high impact clothesline he calls The Flame, but Tommy moves at the last second and Zedd gets caught against the ropes. Both men are down now, and Rey begins the count. However, by the count of seven Zedd is back up and Tommy has gotten to his corner and made a tag to get Rocky back in the match.

Zedd is back up but he's expecting Tommy, not Rocky, so it was quite a surprise to Zedd when Rocky charges into the match and immediately delivers a thunderous spinebuster slam. Rocky goes for the pin but Goldar, who has been out of action for quite some time, breaks up the count. At this, Tommy snaps, punches Goldar in the face and drives him out of the ring. Tommy then immediately makes the tag back to Rocky and mouths, "I'm going after Goldar." It was the wrong choice at the wrong time for Goldar as while Rey is concentrating on Rocky and Zedd, Tommy drags Goldar to one side of the ring, grabs Triple H's own sledgehammer and nails Goldar right in the face. But Tommy wasn't done there as he takes Goldar to the Spanish announce table, puts him on the table, and delivers his flipping piledriver finisher, the Black Thunder as Goldar goes right through the Spanish announce table. And yet, Tommy hasn't done the worst of what he's about to do to Goldar, as he looks at the sledgehammer, gets an evil smirk as his eyes flash green much like his old Green Ranger days. He then takes HHH's sledgehammer and drives it right into Goldar's right leg. Then, he does it again, and again, and again, and again as, from nearby at the announce table, The Rock and Michael Cole are shellshocked at what they are seeing. By the time Tommy's done, he's delivered that sledgehammer into Goldar's leg at least fifteen times and completely shattered his leg. Tommy stands over his work with a proud smile on his face as the crowd is going nuts.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Zedd has the advantage on Rocky and is about to deliver his high impact finisher The Flame and he hits it but for the second time in the match Rey Mysterio is out, thanks to him again being shoved down by Rocky thanks to Zedd so there's no way for a potential pin to be counted. Zedd then walks over to Rocky and is about to choke the life out of him with the Anaconda Vise but before he can he walks into a Rock Bottom from Tommy, who knew he wouldn't need a sledgehammer to finish off Zedd, with Goldar out Tommy and Rocky had the numbers game in their favor. Tommy points at the Spanish announce table where Goldar is laying there with his leg broken, and Tommy and Rocky both have satisfied smirks on their faces. At that point Zedd revives and tries to go for a tag, but when he sees where Goldar is and what's happened to him, he looks on in total shock. That very moment is what costs Lord Zedd as Tommy who had been tagged into the match by Rocky, gets Zedd in position and nails his Black Thunder finisher. Tommy then covers Zedd and Rey Mysterio, who had revived during the whole exchange, counts 1-2-3.

**"The winners of this match, and NEW PRWA TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, TOMMY OLIVER AND ROCKY DESANTOS!" **HBK announces as Zedd lays motionless in the ring, shocked by what had happened to him, and what had happened to Goldar. Not only had he lost the tag team championships to two of his bitterest enemies, he had lost his tag team partner and number one henchman Goldar at the hands of his archrival, Tommy Oliver. All he can do is stare at Tommy and Rocky as they celebrate in the ring - and even Triple H and his wife Stephanie come out of the stands for the occasion and both Tommy a handshake and a huge hug. Kimberly comes from the back and joins in the celebration as does our ring announcer HBK. The six raise their hands in triumph and both members of D-Generation X give their signature crotch chops for good measure.

**Backstage**

**"I'm Jason Sklar, and ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with me at this time, one of the biggest Cinderella PRWA tag teams in recent memory, the tag team of Miss Fairweather and Dr. Kat Manx."**

**The two received a thunderous ovation and smiled.**

**"Miss F, considering how close you and Joel Rawlings are, or were, what caused you to begin to behave the way you did towards him at the beginning of the year. After all, you did turn on him on the very first weekly of the year, and you put an end to him on the final weekly before New Year's Nightmare. And do you have any regrets?"**

**"Jason, I can say without question that I have no regrets about what I did," Miss F said. "I did some soul searching over the holidays, and Christmas is supposed to be a holiday of rememberance and celebration. It was quite a downer for me having to remember all that I did to many of these superstars while Joel and I were wreaking havoc. Joel and I began talking about our futures and we decided that if it was going to be this way, then so be it. Joel and I are fine, we've ironed out our differences and we settled this right before New Year's Nightmare on Weekly so I can move on, WITHOUT regrets."**

**"Now, on to tonight's match, you and your tag team partner Dr. Kat Manx will be taking on the Fearcats in a 4-on-2 handicap elimination match tonight. The numbers wouldn't seem to be in your favor - all the Fearcats have to do is eliminate one of you to really take control of the match."**

**"Jason, yes the odds are stacked against us," Dr Kat Manx said. "But what are the odds that we'd have become a tag team in the first place? We're the oddest of tag teams, complete opposites. But I believe in our team, and I believe we can defeat the Fearcats tonight, despite the odds being against us."**

**In the Ring**

The pay-per-view shifts back to the ring as we are now ready for our next match.

**"The following contest is a tag team match, set for one fall!"** HBK announces.

"Unleash The Dragon" by Sisqo then begins playing as the first tag team, two former members of the Tainted Angels, make their way to the ring.

**"Introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, she is the first Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, TRINI KWAN, and her tag team partner from Stone Canyon, California, she is the second Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, AISHA CAMPBELL!"** HBK announces as the two former members of the Tainted Angels make their way out. Trini especially has a determined look on her face after what happened to Kimberly.

Bullets and Octane's "I Ain't Your Savior" then begins, and out come their opponents.

**"And their opponents, SCORPINA, and her tag team partner, MAYA, together they are the HIRED GUNS!"** HBK shouts. As the two make their way out, they don't look the least bit intimidated even though Trini is beyond pissed. Kennedy then goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	9. 9: The Hired Guns v Aisha and Trini

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: I wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, and well, in the words of DX, if any reader is not down with that, I've got two words for that person...

A/N 4: It's now time for a tag team match between the Hired Guns of Scorpina and Maya and their opponents, the first two Yellow Rangers, Aisha and Trini. It's a bit short but the main point of this is the heel turn at the end of the match. There will be more on this heel turn at the end of the pay-per-view story.

Aisha Trini v. Maya Scorpina

**Bell Rings**

Aisha and Maya would be starting things off as Maya got the match underway by getting Aisha in a headlock. This goes on for two whole minutes until Aisha finally fights out of it and bounces off the ropes, but Maya's waiting and delivers a high knee to the head of Aisha. Maya goes for the cover but Aisha kicks out easily at one. Maya then bounces off the ropes and goes for an elbow drop but before she can hit it Aisha hits a Samoan driver. Aisha then picks up Maya and gets her in a fireman's carry and hits what is known as a Death Valley driver. Aisha covers Maya but Maya gets a shoulder up at two. It's now Aisha's turn to bounce off the ropes as she goes for the spinning heel kick on Maya but Aisha is disrupted when Maya pokes her in the eye causing her to backpedal in pain. Maya takes full advantage of this as she hits Aisha with a full nelson slam. Maya covers but Aisha kicks out at two. Maya then tags her Hired Guns partner Scorpina into the match.

Scorpina just looks at her fallen prey with an evil smirk on her face - she loved tormenting Aisha just as much as her archrival, Adam. Scorpina then puts Aisha in a sleeper hold for two whole minutes. Aisha eventually breaks the sleeper hold but the submission had greatly weakened her. Scorpina knew it too and started wearing Aisha down with several chops and clotheslines, then hits a DDT on Aisha. Scorpina then gets a running start to the ropes and hits a moonsault on Aisha and covers but Aisha kicks out at two. Scorpina then grabs Aisha by the hair and whips her into a corner and the double team begins as Maya and Scorpina keep tagging each other in and pummeling Aisha which culminate with a German suplex by Maya. Maya then sets up Aisha in a neutral corner, gets set and tries to finish her off with a spear, but Aisha moves at the last possible moment and Maya eats turnbuckle. This gives Aisha time to crawl to her corner and tag Trini into the match - except for one problem. When Aisha went to tag Trini, Trini got in her face and began arguing with her, continually refusing to be tagged in. It got to the point where Trini just simply began to walk out, to the shock of the crowd. Aisha is so focused on this that she never sees what's coming until it's too late, as the Guns come from behind her and nail her with a double chair shot. Kennedy sees this and calls for the bell

**"The winners of this match by disqualification, TRINI KWAN AND AISHA CAMPBELL" **HBK announces. Trini looks back in horror, sharply turns around and runs back to the ring, getting in the face of both Maya and Scorpina. The three lock eyes and look like they are going to go right there...

until Trini suddenly whirls and bulldogs Aisha which essentially begins an all out assault against Aisha as Trini locks in her submission finisher, the Claws of Life. Aisha is prone to more punishment while in this submission hold and the Hired Guns take full advantage of this as they each grab a lead pipe from under the ring and they simultaneously smash Aisha across the face with it. And then just for good measure, Trini lets go of her finisher so that the Hired Guns can take Aisha, Scorpina by the hair and Maya by the legs. Trini goes and grabs a folding table and sets it up in the ring and Maya and Scorpina place Aisha on top of it. Then Scorpina goes up to the top rope and delivers an elbow drop to Aisha, right through the table.

And on top of this, Trini grabs a microphone and shouts, "Yes, morons, I will let you know why I did what I did at the 'wedding' that is SUPPOSED to come later tonight. Until then, GET BENT!"

With that, the Hired Guns music plays and the Hired Guns celebrate up the ramp, while Trini exits out the side.

**Backstage**

**"My name is Erin Andrews, and please welcome with me at this time, former PRWA Champion, former InterGalactic Champ T.J. Johnson, one of six men who will be competing in tonight's Money in the Bank Ladder Match."**

**TJ gets a raucous ovation in the Honda Center considering he was, after all, one of the six brave souls who revealed their identities to the whole world right here in Southern California.**

**"Now T.J., tonight you will compete in the second PRWA Money in the Bank ladder match, the first one having been held on Triforia nearly two years ago. You are a former PRWA Champion, former InterGalactic Champion, and some might call you the favorite to win this match. Your thoughts on what it takes to win this match?"**

**"It takes one word, Erin: Intensity," T.J. said. "I'm glad Zordon brought this match back as the a-hole for our former owner outlawed this match when he was in office, thought it wasn't that great. We all know who won the first at RangerMania two years ago, a name I won't even mention. At least Rocky handed him his ass the very next pay-per-view in the Chamber. Now, the competition tonight is very tough. The three villains in the match work well together, Ethan is a former mixed tag team champ and having met Cole, I can tell you he's very capable inside that ring. That said, I have been on the big stage before, I know most of the men in this match, and I know their tendencies which I believe gives me the advantage."**

**"Finally, T.J., how much would it mean to you to get back into the PRWA Championship mix?"**

**"It would mean the absolute world to me. Jason is the best there is in this business. He's beaten every single man there is to beat and has carried that championship with honor since RangerMania. But I believe I'm more than capable of challenging him should I walk out of that Money in the Bank match victorious tonight. And as far as Gasket goes, Jason can rest assured that if his reign does end tonight, that I will eventually cash that Money in the Bank and beat Gasket's ass to once again become PRWA Champion."**

**In the Ring**

The ring has been cleared and now it is time for the four-on-two handicap match between a well-oiled machine, the Fearcats, and their Cinderella opponents.

**"The following is a 4-on-2 handicap elimination match!"** HBK announces. **"Now ladies and gentlemen, in this match eliminations can be earned by pinfall, submission, disqualification or count out, but the only way to win this match is to fully eliminate the opposing team!"**

"You Blinded Me with Science" is heard throughout the arena as out comes the Cinderella team.

**"Introducing first, from Colorado Springs, Colorado, MISS FAIRWEATHER, and her tag team partner from Newtech City, DR. KAT MANX!"** HBK announces as one of the newest tag teams in the PRWA make their way to the ring, confident looks on their faces as they get a nice pop.

"Riot" by Three Days Grace is heard next and out come the four monsters who are considered to be the heavy favorites in this match.

**"And introducing their opponents, Mig, Benglo, Cheetar and Crazar, THE FEARCATS!"** HBK announces as Kat Manx and Miss F stare their four opponents down. Kennedy then goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	10. 10: Kat Manx Miss F vs The Fearcats

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: Happy New Year. It's now time for a 4-on-2 handicap elimination match between the Cinderella tag team of Dr. Kat Manx and Miss Fairweather, and the heavy favorites, the Fearcats.

Kat Manx and Miss Fairweather vs. Fearcats

**Bell Rings**

As the leader of the Fearcats, Mig would be starting the match for his team, while Kat Manx would be starting the match for her heavy underdog team. The two combatants take about a minute sizing each other up, then lock up in the center of the ring. The match does not get off to a good start for Kat Manx as the smart leader of the Fearcats ends up backing Kat into the Fearcats corner, where the rest of Mig's wily teammates are waiting to pounce on Kat. After about two minutes of this Mig just laughs at his prey as he Irish whips Kat into the ropes, but Kat catches him by surprise with an elbow to the face. Kat then begins pounding away at Mig, finally taking him down with a crossbody. Kat then bounces off the ropes and on her way back hits Mig with a DDT. Kat then covers her but every other Fearcat breaks it up with force. Kat then nails Cheetar with a Samoan drop, Benglo with a spinebuster and Crazar with a powerslam. However, when she turns around Mig clotheslines her right in the face. Mig covers and almost gets a three but Kat kicks out at two and a half. Mig however is now in full control as he pulls Kat Manx up by her hair and puts her in a headlock for two to three whole minutes. Finally, Kat slowly but surely fights her way out of the submission and sends Mig flying with a back body drop. This gives Kat enough time to get to her corner and tag her partner Miss Fairweather into the match while Mig goes to his corner and tags his friend Cheetar into the match.

Both combatants come out swinging for each other but it's Cheetar who gains the advantage as he takes down Miss Fairweather with a headscissors. Cheetar then Irish whips Miss F into the ropes and when Miss F bounces back Cheetar nails a sidewalk slam. Cheetar covers but Miss F kicks out at two. Cheetar then tries to pull the same move that was successful when Mig was able to lure Kat Manx into the Fearcats corner but Miss F would have none of it as she stood her ground and finally breaks the stalemate with a belly to belly suplex. Miss F then gets a running start to the ropes and goes for a backflip off the ropes however Cheetar gets his knees up and Miss F crashes to the mat. Cheetar then covers Miss F but he was a little slow to do so and Miss F kicks out just before three. Cheetar then begins arguing with Mr. Kennedy thinking he had three, and it would be costly because while he was arguing with Kennedy, Miss F suddenly rolls him up and while the Fearcats try to rush in and stop it they are too late as Kennedy counts 1-2-3.

**Cheetar has been eliminated**

The crowd grows ever more hopeful since this is now a three on two, however, the advantage is quickly squashed as all three remaining Fearcats rush in like a pack and maul Miss F. Crazar then wants in so Cheetar tags her in and Crazar just laughs. The Fearcats had mauled her for a good two minutes and Crazar seems to have some easy prey. Crazar then picks up Miss F an whips her into the ropes and on the way back Crazar tries to clothesline Miss F but Miss F ducks and superkicks Crazar instead. Miss F covers but Benglo and Mig emphatically break up the count and Mig emphatically shoves Miss F across the ring in the process. Before anyone knew it Crazar was charging the corner and hits Miss F with a bronco buster. This went on for about a minute after which Crazar picked her opponent up and nailed a spinebuster on Miss F, then smiled and looked to her corner as she performed the Fearcats team finisher, an inverted split legged bulldog called the Fearcat Clash (for you wrestling fans, it's the same move as Melina's Primal Scream). Crazar then covers and gets the 1-2-3.

**Miss F has been eliminated**

It now looked hopeless for the Cinderella team as Kat Manx had a near insurmountable task of going 1-on-3 against Mig, Benglo and Crazar. Crazar was still the legal person and Kat knew she had been in a fight (and Kat was fresh) so she takes the fight to Crazar right away as she hits Crazar with three straight German suplexes and an Angle Slam. Kat then nails Crazar with a thunderous Kat's Claws (shoulder neckbreaker). Mig and Benglo try to stop the pin but before they can get there Kennedy counts 1-2-3.

**Crazar has been eliminated**

The crowd now becomes more hopeful as Kat still had the odds against her but it's two on one now instead of three on one. After a brief discussion between Mig and Benglo, Benglo steps forward for the Fearcats and he and Kat lock up in the center of the ring. However Benglo gets the advantage when he pokes Kat in the eyes then deliveers a swinging neckbreaker. He covers but Kat kicks out before three. Benglo then goes up top, looking for the high risk maneuver. He then goes for a frog splash from the top rope but there's no one home as Kat rolls out of the way just in time. Both combatants are down now as Kennedy begins his count. The count reaches eight before both combatants are back up and both begin trading blows. This time it's Kat who gains the advantage with a facebuster. Kat then gets a running start to the ropes and goes for a backflip of her own but unlike Miss F she nails this one. Kat then covers Benglo but the Fearcat team leader Mig breaks it up. Kat then angrily clotheslines Mig over the top rope but it damn near cost her as Benglo rolls her up from behind with Kat just barely, and I do mean barely, kicking out before three. Benglo then goes for a spinebuster of his own but Kat reverses this into a fireman's carry slam, as Benglo crashes to the mat with authority. Kat then pins Benglo and gets the 1-2-3.

**Benglo has been eliminated**

The match is now one-on-one, Kat Manx vs the leader of the Fearcats Mig, and the crowd is going wild sensing that Kat might be able to pull this one off. She actually almost did right away as Mig was still outside the ring from Kat's clothesline and Kennedy begins the count. However, finally after the count of eight Mig gets back in the ring and stares down Kat. Kat and Mig then begin trading punches against the ropes and Kat, running on adrenaline gets the advantage with several chops against Mig, the crowd shouting "WOOOOOO!" after every single one. This goes on for a good minute until Mig spits in Kat's eyes causing her to lose her sight for a moment. It would be costly as Mig delivers a facebreaker to Kat. Mig covers her but Kat barely gets a shoulder up before three. Mig then begins arguing with Kennedy about his refereeing as he thought he had the match won. It would cost him as Kat nails him with a DDT. The crow can now feel the momentum switching as Kat clotheslines Mig out of the ring and the two begin fighting outside the ring. Kat gets the advantage there as she takes Mig and rams him into the barricade once, twice three times. Kat then continues the assault as she takes Mig over right in front of the announce table and bounces his head off it. Kat tries to do it again but Mig reverses it as he throws Kat into the announce chairs, with Michael Cole and the Rock scurrying out just in time.

Mig then begins pounding on Kat for a good minute and then to the surprise of everyone gets Kat back in the ring. Mig has Kat set up for the Fearcat Clash but instead Kat reverses it and hits her second Angle Slam of the match. Kat then covers Mig and damn near gets three but Mig kicks out at two and a half. Kat then bounces off the ropes and goes for an elbow drop but Mig telegraphed it and there was no one home as Kat crashed to the mat. Both combatants are down again but are back up after a count of six and they begin trading blows in the middle of the ring. Mig gets the advantage by tripping Kat deliberately when Kat bounced off the ropes looking for a clothesline, and this was the opening Mig needed. Before Kat knew what hit her Mig hit the Fearcat Clash on her and covered her for the 1-2-3, as the upset had been snuffed out.

**"The winner of this contest as the result of Mig pinning Kat Manx: THE FEARCATS!" **HBK announces as Kat looks on in stunned disbelief. Kat watches as Mig has his hand raised by Kennedy; however, no one would soon forget the fight that Kat and Miss Fairweather had put up as huge underdogs.

**Backstage**

**"I'm Randy Sklar, and ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with me at this time, Ryan Mitchell." That intro got a nice pop from the crowd.**

**"Ryan, coming up later tonight, you have a chance to win your first ever piece of gold in this business, as you will fight Leo for the InterGalactic title. Can you describe how you're feeling right now?"**

**"Randy, it's almost indescribable to feel what I'm feeling right now," Ryan said. "I remember all the things I've done with my dad since I came into this company, all the trips, all the crap we put up with from the Demons, but man it all boils down to tonight."**

**"Do you feel a sense of urgency, that maybe you've only got one shot at this?" Randy said.**

**"I do. I've worked hard enough to get in this position to win some gold, and the way I see it as good as Leo is I've got one shot at it. So I best go make it count." Ryan then smiles at Randy and walks off.**

**In the Ring**

The crowd begins to burst with anticipation, as we can see that all important briefcase hanging above the ring, which looked mighty appealing to many of the superstars in this match.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the MONEY IN THE BANK LADDER MATCH!"** HBK announces. **"Now ladies and gentlemen, in this match there are no pinfalls, no submissions, no count outs, no disqualifications. The winner of this match will be the first to climb the ladder and retrieve the briefcase hanging above the ring, a briefcase which will grant the winner a PRWA title match for up to one year!"**

"Here Comes the Money" by Naughty by Nature begins playing and here comes the first referee as he gets a mixed reaction.

**"Introducing first, the referees for this match, first, representing WWE, from Greenwich, Connecticut, SHANE MCMAHON!"** HBK announces as Shane does his dance on stage, then heads to the ring and places himself on the outside of the ring.

That familiar theme to TNA Wrestling fans begins playing, and here comes the second referee, patented towel around his neck as he had already made several PRWA appearances.

**"Introducing the second referee, representing TNA Wrestling, from Los Angeles, California, The Samoan Submission Machine, SAMOA JOE!"** HBK announces as Joe makes his way to the ring and places himself next to Shane.

"Aint No Make Believe" by Stonefree Experience then begins playing and out comes the final referee to a chorus of boos.

**"And introducing the final referee, representing WWE, from Los Angeles, California, one half of the WWE Tag Team Champions, JOHN MORRISON!"** HBK announces as Morrison does his super-awesome pay per view only entrance, then heads to the ring and joins Shane and Joe outside the ring.

The arena then goes dark as horror movie music begins playing, and out comes one of the beings who many thought could win it.

**"And now, the participants, first, from the M51 Galaxy, MASTER VILE!"** HBK announces as Vile makes his way to the ring, trusty wand in hand. The PRWA still had never seen a non-human become the PRWA champ (which could still be accomplished if Mondo's hated son Gasket could defeat Jason later that night) but certainly if Jason remained the champ Vile would get first dibs at it should he retrieve that briefcase.

The Machine Empire March is next to play, as out comes another of the favorites to win the briefcase, and a potential title shot.

**"Introducing next, representing the Machine Empire, KING MONDO!"** HBK announces as Mondo makes his way out. Because of what happened earlier that night, Machina was not with Mondo.

"Enemy" by Godsmack is then heard as out comes a being who had been looking to fulfill a dream since he'd entered the company.

**"Introducing next, from the Troobian Empire, GRUMM!"** HBK announces as Grumm stares down Vile and Mondo. Everyone knew those three would go if they had the chance, a shot at the PRWA title was on the line after all.

"Gimme That" by Chris Brown is heard next and out comes a former Mixed Tag Team champ who wanted a shot at the big prize badly.

**"Introducing next from Reefside, California, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger, ETHAN JAMES!"** HBK announces as the former Mixed Tag Champ makes his way to the ring, staring down Mondo and Vile the whole time. Tommy had told Ethan many stories about these two and so Ethan wanted a shot at them if he could have it.

"Animal I Have Become" by Three Days Grace is heard next and out comes a very popular Red Ranger who had been in the hunt to become the IG Champ but had come up short.

**"Introducing next from Turtle Cove, California, the Red Wild Force Ranger, COLE EVANS!"** HBK announces as Cole heads to the ring. Cole had long held a bitterness towards the Machine Empire for the Forever Red mission, so he was piercing a hole through Mondo in particular.

"The Saga Continues" by Diddy is then heard and out comes the final participant to a rousing ovation.

**"And introducing the final participant, from Angel Grove California, the second Red Turbo Ranger and the Blue Space Ranger TJ JOHNSON!"** HBK announces but he barely has time as TJ rushes the ring and the refs all wisely get out of the way as TJ heads straight for Mondo and Vile as the bell rings and the fight begins.

TBC...


	11. 11: Money in the Bank

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: Money time! It's now time for the Money in the Bank match, which guarantees the winner of a PRWA title shot for up to one year afterwards. Who will be this season's Money in the Bank? Prepare to find out.

Money in the Bank

**Bell Rings**

As TJ flies into the ring, the mayhem immediately begins. TJ goes right after Vile and Mondo and Ethan decides to try to help him out, but in one fell swoop TJ delivers a clothesline to Ethan, causing the crowd to completely mark out. Vile then eagerly goes after the downed Ethan while TJ faces Mondo.

TJ was much quicker than Mondo and gets the early jump on him by just hitting quick jab after quick jab on the slower King Mondo then nails a spinning heel kick. TJ then goes up top and tries to body slam King Mondo but this is a foolish decision as Mondo easily catches him and drives his iron grip right into TJ's skin - Mondo was so strong that a simple grip looked and felt like a submission hold. This continues for about three minutes until Cole, who had taken out Grumm thanks to a hurricanrana, breaks it up and the two start double teaming Mondo.

With Grumm out, that leaves Ethan one on one with Master Vile - a Master Vile who already had the advantage thanks in part to TJ. Ethan was totally defenseless as the Vile one simply used his wand to pick Ethan up and deliver a chokeslam. He then used his wand to put Ethan in a headlock submission maneuver, one which lasted approximately two minutes. Finally, Ethan fights out of it and chop blocks the Vile one, knocking the wand out of his hands. Without his wand, Vile is now at a disadvantage as Ethan scores with the right hands, then delivers a spinning bulldog to the Vile one. Ethan then bounces off the ropes looking for a leg drop but the Vile one plays dirty as he trips Ethan then hits an arm drag takedown. The Vile one then puts Ethan in position and hits his back to back release facebuster finisher, the Dark Magic, then for good measure picks Ethan up and powerbombs him out of the ring.

The Vile one, who had already had two brief two week reigns as the PRWA InterGalactic Champion and had a couple of PRWA title shots on Weeklies, then goes to get a ladder, sets it up in the ring and is the first to start climbing but Cole sees it, superkicks TJ and Mondo in one fell swoop and starts climbing after Vile. Vile is about halfway up when Cole catches up with him, grabs him from behind and delivers an atomic drop off the ladder, getting a THIS IS AWESOME chant in the process. Now it's Cole's turn to begin climbing and he is almost to the briefcase when Grumm sees it, sets up a smaller ladder and climbs it and just as Cole is about to reach for the briefcase, Grumm pushes the bigger ladder, sending the ladder tumbling and Cole right into Grumm's grasp. Grumm then sets up Cole, and delivers the Troobian Neckbreaker (back to back double underhook piledriver) from the top of the smaller ladder. Cole crashes to the mat with authority.

As Shane O'Mac and Samoa Joe get in the ring to check on Cole's condition, Grumm now has the advantage as all of the other five participants are slow to get to their feet and Grumm goes and gets the bigger ladder which had tipped when Cole fell off it, sets it up next to the smaller ladder, then starts climbing. He's about a third of the way to the birefcase when Ethan starts to stir and realizes what's going on. Ethan then climbs up the smaller ladder and punches Grumm, causing him to hang precariously from the bigger ladder. Ethan then grabs Grumm and amazingly delivers a chokeslam from right off the ladder, which gets him a HOLY SHIT chant. Ethan is already on the ladder so he has a distinct advantage now as the crowd gets to their feet, pulling for the underdog. He's almost to the briefcase when all of a sudden from out of nowhere, Mondo climbs up the ladder reaches and almost effortlessly grabs Ethan. Much like he did with TJ earlier, Mondo uses his strong grip to attempt to choke out Ethan, but Ethan fights back and counters, knocking Mondo and himself off the ladder. After about a minute, the both of them get to their feet and start trading punches.

Initially, Ethan's quickness proves superior as he starts landing quick jabs on Mondo, but eventually Mondo starts wearing him down and after about five minutes of this he gets Ethan in Kurt Angle's grapevine ankle lock, known in the Empire as the Machine Lock. After about two minutes, Ethan is tapping out and collapses to the mat. Mondo stomps him one more time to the disapproval of the crowd. Samoa Joe, who is standing right there and disapproves of this, goes after Mondo, but Mondo grabs Joe effortlessly and powerslams him to the floor. Mondo then goes to the ladder and starts climbing after the briefcase. He too is almost there but doesn't see TJ climb up the other side, and doesn't feel it until TJ punches him in the face twice. Mondo barely keeps his balance and the two start trading punches on the ladder.

However, Mondo's luck runs out when he misses a shot on TJ, and TJ grabs him effortlessly, which is amazing considering Mondo is quite a large robot. TJ then gets him in position and hits The Undertaker's Last Ride finisher (elevated powerbomb), which is known in the PRWA as the Red Lightning. Amazingly, Mondo gets powerbombed off the ladder, over the top rope and right into the PRWA announce table, shattering it into a million pieces. TJ gets a THIS IS AWESOME chant and salutes the crowd as he climbs the remaining few steps towards the briefcase while Morrison goes to check on Mondo. TJ gets to the top and has his hands on the briefcase when all of a sudden, Master Vile comes from nowhere and gets his hands on it. The two both have their hands on the briefcase in dangerous territory. However, Vile uses his wand to his advantage and makes TJ lose his balance. Vile then swings the briefcase around, hits TJ in the face with it and TJ crashes to the mat. It's elementary at this point for Vile as he unhooks the briefcase, grabs it and the bell rings.

**"The winner of this match, MASTER VILE!"** HBK announces as the arena turns dark and Vile celebrates his victory with the briefcase. Vile then asks for a microphone and gets it.

**"Well, well well," **Vile said. **"Look who's back in the title picture, huh?"**

The crowd raucously jeers Vile as he holds his briefcase.

**"And I'm sure that all of you in this crappy town are wondering when I'm going to cash this Money in the Bank aren't you?"** Vile said. **"Well, that's not for you to know. If I told you then I wouldn't be the smartest villain in history. Not the best...the smartest. All I can say is this...I will cash it when you least expect it, and I will do so on MY terms. I thank you very much."**

Vile then walks off holding his briefcase, and if one could see his face through the darkness, they would have seen a smile that would have chilled the PRWA to its very core.

**Backstage**

**"I'm Jason Sklar and please welcome with me at this time, Z Delgado and Rose Ortiz," Jason said as the crowd boos the heel team raucously, as Z and Rose mock the crowd right back.**

**"Ladies, tonight, you have the opportunity of a lifetime. Tonight you both can win your first ever gold as you both go for the Women's Tag Team Titles against Kat and Ashley, a popular tag team which has been in the hunt for the belts since RangerMania of last year. Do you both feel like you're being overlooked?"**

**"Jason, I'm glad you mentioned that," Rose said. "You know, we get it. We're not supposed to have a chance tonight against this powerful tag team. Kat as a member of the Thunder Storm has done some amazing things in this company and Ashley is one of the most charismatic women in this company. But you see, tonight's a new night. It's a night for history. With all the surprises that have gone on tonight, who is to say we can't do it?"**

**"Tonight, new tag champs are crowned and a new day will dawn...a new generation to carry the mantle of the women's tag team titles," Z said.**

**In the Ring**

As we head back to the ring, the carnage is finally cleared out of the way and the next match is ready to begin.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is for the PRWA InterGalactic Championship!"** HBK announces.

"Outta Control" by 50 Cent is heard throughout the arena and out comes the challenger.

**"Introducing first, the challenger from Mariner Bay, California, the Titanium Ranger, RYAN MITCHELL!"** HBK announces. Mitchell heads to the ring, knowing full well as he mentioned earlier that his time would have to be here and now.

Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" is then heard and out comes the champ to a chorus of boos.

**"His opponent, from Terra Venture, the Red Galaxy Ranger and the PRWA InterGalactic Champion, LEO CORBETT!"** HBK announces as Ryan stares down Leo, not the least bit intimidated. The two are ready to go right there but HBK quickly grabs a mic.

**"Now hold on a second, boys!"** HBK said. **"Before you two beat the hell out of each other, there's one more announcement. Mr. Kennedy, if you would excuse yourself, please."**

Kennedy nods his head even though he has a bitter rivalry with HBK and leaves the ring.

Then "Slay Me" is heard throughout the arena and the crowd erupts, knowing who it is.

**"And the special referee for this match, representing TNA Wrestling, from Venice Beach California, he is the Icon, STING!"** HBK announces as Sting descends from the rafters with his trusty baseball bat, gets in the ring and shakes hands with HBK. Sting then goes over the rules with both men and asks for the bell.

TBC...


	12. 12: Ryan vs Leo IG Title

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: So on Friday, I received my copy of the Unauthorized History of DX book. And I can't think of a better way to ring it in than with some PRWA Wrestling, and an InterGalactic title match as Leo Corbett takes on the challenger, Ryan Mitchell with the Icon, Sting, as the special referee. Can Ryan capitalize on his opportunity or will Leo retain his title?

Ryan vs. Leo IG Title

**Bell Rings**

Even though the match had officially started, the two combatants circled each other for about a minute. Then Leo makes the first move by lashing out at Ryan but Ryan blocks it. The two begin leaning on each other for about a minute but Sting lets it go. They lean on each other until Leo pokes Ryan in the eye throwing him off balance then plants Ryan with a DDT. Leo goes into a cover but Ryan kicks out easily. Leo then covers Ryan twice more but Ryan kicks out at two both times. Leo then puts Ryan in a side headlock submission - it wasn't intended to make Ryan tap out but it was intended to wear him down. Leo has the hold locked in for about three to four minutes until Ryan finally begins to counter and fights out of the hold and eventually both men hit the ground after Ryan hits a back body drop.

Sting then begins his count and has it to about five before both men get to their feet. The two men circle each other again but this time Ryan gets the edge as he nails Leo with three straight clotheslines, then a hard chop to the face. Ryan then bounces off the ropes and bulldogs Leo, after which he covers for a two count. Ryan then puts Leo in a corner and begins delivering multiple chest stomps, until Sting forces him to back away. Ryan then gets in position and goes for a spear, but Leo moves at the last moment and Ryan eats ring post. Before Ryan knew it Leo had put him in another submission maneuver, the armbar but Ryan is close to the ropes and gets his bottom foot on the rope forcing Leo to break the hold. Leo then Irish whips Ryan into the opposite corner but Ryan ducks the punch on the return and suddenly gains the advantage with a clothesline.

Ryan then bounces off the ropes and nails an armbar takedown. Ryan covers Leo but again the men are close to the ropes and Leo gets his hand on the bottom rope before Sting can count three. Ryan then tries to get Leo away from the ropes but gets caught by surprise with a roll up and Ryan barely kicks out. Leo then decides to have some fun with Ryan and tosses him over the top rope to the outside of the ring. Leo then heads to the outside of the ring, takes Ryan and slams him into the barrier separating the ring from the crowd. In fact, he does this three times, and then Irish whips Ryan into the steel steps. Satisfied with his work, Leo puts Ryan back in the ring in a corner, sets him up on the top rope and nails a muscle buster. Leo covers Ryan but only gets a long two count. Leo then begins arguing with Sting, thinking he should have had the match won but he would pay for it as Ryan comes from behind and rolls him up, getting a near fall.

Ryan then takes Leo and whips him into the ropes and on the way back Ryan nails Leo with a high knee, then follows that up with a suplex, then another. Ryan is on fire now as he goes to the top rope and wants a shooting star press but Ryan takes too long to set it up and Leo comes and leaves him hanging high and dry on the ropes. Ryan is now easy pickings for Leo as Leo climbs up on the ropes and delivers punch after punch on Ryan. Both men then battle for position as they are both trying to powerbomb each other off the ropes. They battle for five minutes before Leo gains the advantage by suplexing Ryan onto the floor, then hitting his finisher, the Lion Breaker (swinging neckbreaker bomb). Leo then goes back up top for a frog splash on Ryan and hits it. Leo covers Ryan but Ryan barely gets a shoulder up before three - and it was a long two count to begin with.

Leo is now furious with the special referee, Sting and begins arguing with him again. Sting just gives him a wry smile, takes his baseball bat and whacks Leo over the head with it, causing the crowd to go completely insane. Sting then puts Leo in the sharpshooter, so Leo never sees Ryan get back up. Sting then breaks the hold on Leo but that's only long enough for Ryan to grab Leo, set him up and hit his cobra clutch bomb finisher, the Titanium Cobra. Ryan then covers Leo, Sting counts 1-2-3, and we have a new champion.

**"The winner of this contest, and NEW PRWA InterGalactic Champion, RYAN MITCHELL!" **HBK announces as the crowd goes completely nuts. Sting then hands Ryan his first ever championship belt, and the two men embrace right there in the middle of the ring.

**Backstage**

**"I am Erin Andrews, and ladies and gentlemen, please welcome with me at this time, the longest reigning PRWA Champion in history, Jason Lee Scott."**

**Jason gets a standing ovation for about three to four minutes in the Pond, which is the colloquial nickname for the Honda Center. He basks in the ovation, and then turns his attention to the interview.**

**"Coming up tonight, Jason, your title will be at stake, as it will be you vs. Prince Gasket in a street fight for the PRWA Championship. Now, I had the opportunity to talk with Gasket prior to the pay-per-view and he said that the match being no disqualification gives him an advantage."**

**Jason simply smiled at that, and took the microphone.**

**"So, that's the way he likes it, huh?" Jason said. "Seems he hasn't changed all those years, even when he was married to Archerina he liked to play dirty as well. It didn't bother me then and it doesn't bother me now. And you want to know why it doesn't bother me? Because the fact is, he is not even in my zip code, much less my league. Tonight, I will show him that I can also play dirty - when I need to."**

**"Now, what about your thoughts on the Money in the Bank match, I assume you saw it?"**

**"I did see it, and I'll tell you something Erin, word in the locker room here is about how Master Vile is such an evil genius, that he'll cash that briefcase in on me when I least expect it should I keep my belt. He is tough, no doubt and he pulls fast ones on people all the time. But I'd like to let him in on something: I am the longest reigning PRWA champion for a reason and if he ever steps in the ring with me, I will show him why."**

**"Finally, Jason, your thoughts on the main event, the women's triple threat title match tonight? And do you have any idea who the third participant is?"**

**"All I can say about that Erin is this: I guarantee Taylor will not walk out of this arena tonight with the PRWA Women's Championship. That is a guarantee."**

**"So what you're saying is?" Erin said.**

**"Let's just say that...pink will be in," Jason said.**

**With that, Jason walked off.**

**In the Ring**

Meanwhile, back in the ring, HBK is back on the mic and we are ready for our next match.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and is for the PRWA Women's Tag Team Championships!"** HBK announces.

"Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls is then heard in Anaheim and out comes one half of the women's tag champs.

**"Introducing first, representing the Thunder Storm, from Angel Grove California by way of Melbourne, Australia, the second Pink Morphin, Pink Zeo and first Pink Turbo Ranger, and one half of the women's tag team champions, KAT HILLARD!"** HBK announces as Kat comes out to a nice pop and waits for her partner. Because of the match a little while earlier, TJ was not with Kat.

"Let's Get it Started" by the Black Eyed Peas is heard next, and out comes the other half of the tag champs.

**"Her tag team partner, accompanied to the ring by Andros, from Angel Grove, California, the second Yellow Turbo and Yellow Space Ranger, and one half of the women's tag team champions, ASHLEY HAMMOND!"** HBK announces as Ashley and Andros liven up the crowd as Ashley heads to the ring to meet her partner.

"So Bright" by Superchick is heard next and out come the challengers.

**"Introducing the challengers, being accompanied by Mack Hartford, from Newtech City, the Yellow S.P.D Ranger, Z Delgado, and her tag team partner from San Angeles, California, the Pink Operation Overdriver Ranger, ROSE ORTIZ!"** HBK announces as the challengers step in the ring. Kennedy goes over the rules with both teams and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	13. 13: Women's Tag Team Title Match

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: It's time for a return of the PRWA - with a Women's Tag Team Title Match as Ashley and Kat take on the challengers, Z from SPD and Rose from Operation Overdrive. Can the champs snuff out the challengers or will these two upstarts pull an upset?

A/N 4: Reviews are welcome, however flames will be sent to Stone Cold Steve Austin and he will personally come and open a can of whoopass - and that's the bottom line, WHAT, cuz PRWASeasonTwo said so!

Women's Tag Team Championship Match

**Bell Rings**

Ashley had decided she would start for her team so naturally, Z took the opportunity to open the match against her fellow Yellow. Ashley didn't start off the match well however as Z easily backed Ashley into her own team's corner. Kat stood in her team's corner for five whole minutes with a concerned look on her face as she had to watch Z and Rose tag one another in and keep pounding on Ashley. Finally though, Ashley managed to break free when Rose missed a punch and Ashley ducked out of the corner. Ashley then pounded Z over the top rope, then hit the legal person Rose with a DDT. Ashley knew then she needed a tag and she went to her corner and tagged Kat into the match.

When Rose finally got up from the DDT, she saw that Kat was the legal person. The two begin trading punches for about a minute but this time it's Kat who gets the edge as she delivers a spinning heel kick to Rose's face. Kat goes for the cover but Rose easily kicks out at one. Kat then bounces off the ropes looking for an inverted atomic drop but Rose saw it coming a mile away and shoves Kat into the ropes. Rose then starts going to town on Kat with punch after punch, only breaking it up when the ref Mr. Kennedy gave her a warning about a five count. Rose then goes for a modified version of Bad Ass Billy Gunn's leg drop bulldog finisher, the Famouser, but there's nobody home as Kat rolls out of the way. Both women are down but quickly get back to their feet by the count of five.

This time it's Kat who gains the advantage as she begins to whale on Rose with right hands. Kat then goes up top and hits a missile drop kick on Rose and goes for the cover but Rose gets her shoulder up after two. Kat then hauls Rose up and looks for her finisher, a modified version of John Cena's Attitude Adjustment called the Blonde Bomber but Rose pokes her in the eye, causing her to collapse to the mat while Rose somehow lands on her feet and just for good measure, hits Kat with a facebreaker just as Kat was getting up. Z then wants in so as much as Rose wanted to beat on Kat, she tags Z into the match.

Z comes in and stalks her prey like an animal who can smell a fresh piece of meat. Z just laughs as she grabs Kat by her hair and with her free hand, slaps Kat right across the face. She does this two more times until you can see a trace of blood from the upper lip. Kat wasn't bleeding but you can see the blood just waiting to gush out of her mouth. Z then looks to end it with the ZDT (a swinging snap DDT) but instead Kat shockingly grabs Z and puts her in the figure four leg lock. The only problem is, the girls are too close to the ropes and Z easily gets to the ropes which forces Kat to break the hold.

However, Kat is now in control of the match as she punches Z in the face, then again. Kat then bounces off the ropes and nails a bulldog, then runs to the ropes and hits a moonsault. Kat covers Z but Rose breaks up the count before three. Kat again grabs Z, hauls her up, and looks again for her finisher the Blonde Bomber, but Rose distracts Kennedy for a moment while Z low-blows Kat, a low blow which Kennedy cannot detect, causing both Z and Kat to crash to the mat. Both teams need a tag now, as Kat goes to her corner and tags Ashley back in and Z goes to her corner and tags Rose back into the match.

Both girls are fresh so both come out swinging, but Ashley gets the drop on Rose as she clotheslines Z right in the face. Ashley then goes up top and the crowd knows what's coming next, as Ashley hits the Shooting Dune Star Press. It appears to be all but over as Ashley goes for the cover and the win, but right before the referee counts three Rose's boyfriend Mack Hartford pulls Rose out of the ring. Then Andros rushes into the ring and goes after Mack. The two start chasing each other up the ramp and head backstage. Ashley is watching all of this as she sees her boyfriend go.

However, Ashley's carelessness very nearly costs her as all of a sudden Rose rolls her up and Ashley barely gets the shoulder up before three. Ashley is still alive but she wasn't the same fighter after that as Rose systematically picks her apart. Rose then culminates her attack as she hits her scissored DDT finisher the Thorn of a Rose. Rose then covers Ashley and Kennedy counts 1-2-3 - Kat tried to save Ashley but it was too late.

**"The winners of this match, and NEW PRWA WOMEN'S TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS, Elizabeth "Z" Delgado and Rose Ortiz!"** HBK announces as both Kat and Ashley look on in shock. Both of them had served three glorious PRWA Women's Tag Team Title reigins, but on this night, it was the brand new team who had gotten the job done.

**Zordon's Office**

**The scene now switches to the office of the PRWA Owner, Zordon of Eltar, as he has a couple of quick announcements.**

**"Good evening," Zordon said. "I hope you fans here in the Pond, and the millions watching at home are enjoying this pay-per-view. Before we begin our PRWA title contest, there are a few announcements I have for you here tonight."**

**The buzz grows around the arena at this as the picture shifts back to Zordon's office.**

**"Obviously, those of you just saw the end of the Women's Tag Team title match just now," Zordon said. "While it was a big upset no doubt, I would suggest their reign might be rather...short. That's because as of March 1, every single superstar here in the PRWA will have a rematch clause inserted into their contracts. That means, essentially, that those who lose in title matches will have the right to a rematch. This means that Ashley and Kat can invoke their rematch any time they please."**

**"WOW!" The Rock said over at the announce table. "What an announcement and I'll tell you what Michael Cole, I like that move. I wish that when I was in WWE that I had a rematch clause in my contract!"**

**"Who wouldn't?" Michael Cole said.**

**The picture goes back to the PRWA Office and Zordon is ready for his next announcement.**

**"My second announcement is this. There will be a new show here in the PRWA on Saturday before our next pay-per-view, Falcon's Fury live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary in early March. This show will be named Inside the PRWA and will be hosted by TNA's Kurt Angle and WWE's Chris Jericho and will go inside what's been happening in the PRWA in between pay-per-views."**

**"Now there's an announcement!" Michael Cole said. "That's gonna be great!"**

**"And my final announcement is this," Zordon said. "As all of you know, our main event is a triple threat match for the PRWA Women's Title, with two of the participants being Taylor Earhardt and Thunder Storm member Tanya Sloan. I'm sure you're all dying to know who the third member of the match is, and I'm about to tell you right now."**

**"Uh oh," Rock said. "Who's it gonna be Michael, you got any idea?"**

**"No idea," Cole said.**

**"The third member of the Triple Threat match, as designated by me, will be...Kimberly Hart," Zordon said. "I thank you very much."**

**That announcement nearly shook the Pond from its very foundation as the crowd went wild at that announcement.**

**Backstage**

**"I'm Erin Andrews, standing by with a VERY PISSED Taylor Earhardt...Triple Threat match coming up later tonight, and obviously we just heard the announcement about the third participant in the match."**

**Taylor then smacked Erin Andrews right in the face and took the mic for herself.**

**"I guess you people like that, don't you?" Taylor said. "You people in this backwater city like that Zordon's screwing me over, right? Putting both Tanya and Kim in a triple threat match against me, where I don't have to get pinned to lose the title?"**

**Everyone cheered at that.**

**"Well guess what?" Taylor said. "You're not going to be the ones cheering at the end of the night...and that's all I have to say about that!"**

**Taylor then drops the mic on Erin and walks off.**

**In the Ring**

Back in the ring, we are ready for our next match and the atmosphere, already electric, is about to go to fever pitch as we are ready for our PRWA title match.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is for the PRWA championship, and is a STREET FIGHT. Now in this match, there are no disqualifications and no count outs. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission."**

A motorcycle is heard in the Pond and Bad Religion, by Godsmack is heard over the loudspeakers, and here comes the champion to a rousing ovation, though everyone feared this was not the most ideal situation for him.

**"Introducing first, from Angel Grove, California, the Original Red Ranger and the PRWA CHAMPION, JASON SCOTT!"** HBK shouts as Jason rides his motorcycle down the ramp to the ring and smiles as he gets in the ring.

"Under My Wheels" by Alice Cooper is heard, and here comes the challenger, with his trusty sword.

**"And introducing the challenger, from the Steel City, PRINCE GASKET!"** HBK shouts as Gasket struts to the ring, more confident than ever as he had actually pinned Jason at New Year's Nightmare and had cost Jason two matches leading to the pay-per-view. But now, it was one on one, no disqualifications and no-count outs. Kennedy then goes over the rules and calls for the bell.

TBC...


	14. 14: PRWA Championship Match

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: It's WrestleMania week, and the stakes are at their highest, and it's no different here in the PRWA as the richest prize in the company is on the line as Jason defends his title (which he's held since RangerMania II) against Gasket in a Street Fight. Can Jason hold onto his title one more time or will Gasket live his life-long dream and trump the Machine Empire once and for all by becoming the first non-human to win the PRWA title?

Jason v Gasket PRWA title

**Announce Table**

**"So the stage is set, folks," Michael Cole says. "A match we've been waiting the whole night for, and the richest prize in this company on the line. Remember that a non-human has never won the PRWA title. Will history be made tonight or can Jason keep his title?"**

**Bell Rings**

**"And here we go, folks," The Rock said, "Pinfall or submission, let's get it on."**

**In the Ring**

The two competitors look each other right in the eyes before locking up, middle of the ring. They're grabbing onto each other for about a minute before Jason finally breaks free and punches Gasket in the chest, then again. Gasket tries a spinning heel kick, but Jason blocks it and instead hits an armbar takedown and follows that up with a scoop slam. Jason goes for the early cover but Gasket kicks out of this rather easily. Jason then goes for the early high risk maneuver as he goes up to the top turnbuckle and goes for a diving crossbody, but Gasket gets his legs up and Jason crashes to the mat.

**Announce Table**

**"Jason's high risk move crashes and burns and both men are down!" Michael Cole said.**

**"I don't know about that move, Michael, you don't go for a high risk move this early in the match," The Rock said.**

**In the Ring**

Both men are down but both are back up after about a minute. Gasket strikes first however, as he puts Jason in a sleeper hold. After about three minutes Jason breaks the hold but it was clear Jason was not himself. Gasket takes full advantage of this as he Irish-whips Jason into the ropes, then on the way back, hits a drop toe-hold followed by a Russian legsweep that causes Jason to crash to the mat. Gasket gets a cover but Jason kicks out at two. Gasket again whips Jason into the ropes but this time it backfires as on the way back Jason hits a running neckbreaker, buying him some time as both men crash to the mat again.

Again, it takes about a minute for them both to get back up, but both get back to their feet. Jason then tries to hit Triple H's pedigree on Gasket but Gasket fights out of it and gets a back body drop on Jason. Jason quickly gets back to his feet but Gasket nails him with a clothesline, then again, followed by a Lou Thesz press. Gasket covers again after the Lou Thesz press but Jason kicks out at two. Gasket then places Jason in a corner, gets set and goes for a spear but instead eats ring post as Jason moves out of the way, again buying Jason some time. Jason then goes to the outside of the ring, reaches underneath the ring and pulls out a kendo stick, tossing it in the ring.

Jason then goes back in the ring, grabs Gasket from behind and hits three German suplexes on Gasket, then hits a Samoan drop. Jason covers but Gasket kicks out at two. Jason then goes back up-top for another high-risk maneuver. He then takes a page out of Harley Race and the late-great Chris Benoit's playbook as he nails Gasket with a diving headbutt. Jason then picks Gasket up and prepares to put him on the top rope so he can deliver his finisher, a variation of Samoa Joe's Muscle Buster that he calls the T-Rex Buster, but Gasket low-blows Jason causing both men to crash to the mat and both men are down again, for a third time in the match.

Both men are down, this time for two minutes, but Gasket is up first, and his eyes widen when he sees the kendo stick sitting in the middle of the ring, amazingly not destroyed by all the action so far. In this sense this was Gasket's territory as this was no DQ's and no countouts so he could do anything to try to win the title. Gasket picks up the kendo stick, and when Jason is back up, he swings the kendo stick but misses. Gasket angrily stomps at Jason then swings the kendo stick again and finally connects, whacking Jason right across the face. Jason tries to get back up, but Gasket swings the stick again and nails Jason again, this time right on the jaw. You could see Jason bleeding from the mouth now and clearly on the ropes as Gasket is in full control of the match.

Gasket then grabs Jason by the chin, looks at him right in the eyes and any fan who was sitting in the Pond at that point and watching at home could see the demonic look in Gasket's eyes. His grip on Jason's chin tightens, then with his free hand Gasket punches Jason right in the face, then again, then again, then again. Finally, Gasket swings the stick one more time and connects with Jason's chest, causing Jason to crash to the mat again. Gasket decides it's time to end it as he lifts Jason up, goes up to the top rope and looks for his finisher, the Prince to King, but Jason elbows him in the chest out of desperation and both men have to grab the top rope just to pull themselves up and keep from crashing to the mat again.

Both men are now in dangerous territory as they begin trading punches. Jason gets two in and tries for a third but Gasket blocks it and connects with Jason's head instead. Jason reels back a bit but stays in solid position. He then lands two punches on Gasket, grabs Gasket's legs and singlehandedly pulls him off the ropes and down to the mat. Jason then stands up on the top rope, gets set, and hits a gorgeous shooting star press. Jason covers Gasket for the win but Gasket kicks out right before Kennedy counts three.

Jason then pulls Gasket to his feet, Irish whips him into the ropes, and when Gasket bounces back Jason delivers a high knee to Gasket's face, Harley Race and Triple H style. Jason then bounces off the ropes and delivers a leg drop Hulk Hogan style right to Gasket's midsection. Gasket struggles to get back to his feet but he doesn't stay there long as Jason nails him with a thunderous spinebuster.

Jason again prepares to put Gasket on the top rope for the T-Rex Buster, but this time Gasket pokes him in the eye again causing both men to drop to the mat. Jason also happens to land right in a corner which plays right into Gasket's hands. Gasket is up after about a minute and when he sees Jason is in a corner he gets set, goes for the spear again and this time nails it. Gasket covers Jason but Jason gets his foot on the bottom rope just before three. Gasket is furious and begins arguing with Mr. Kennedy about the count, thinking he won the match. This goes on for about two minutes and it very nearly costs Gasket as Jason gets to his feet and rolls him up and gets a very near fall.

Gasket is even more livid that Jason surprised him like that and comes out like a house afire, nailing lefts and rights on Jason and finishing his combo off with a devastating super-kick. Gasket then takes the kendo stick, which surprisingly was still in one piece, and starts whacking Jason across the face again. He does this three times, then when Jason is out, he takes Jason and puts him on the top rope looking for his top rope rolling fireman's carry slam, the Prince to King and he hits it. It was then that PRWA history would be made as Gasket introduced a new submission by putting Jason in what is known in wrestling as the gogoplata (in WWE, Undertaker calls this the Hell's Gate), a finisher Gasket would call from here on in the Walls of Steel.

Gasket has Jason trapped in the middle of the ring and has the new submission locked in very, very tight. Jason fights against the hold and with every bit of stamina he has left, begins to crawl towards the ropes. Gasket tries to crank up the pressure and blood really starts flowing from Jason's mouth, but Jason somehow fights through the pain and despite Gasket having the hold locked in, somehow manages to get to the ropes and forces Gasket to break the hold. Gasket is furious as he thought he had Jason beat and goes to hit Jason again with the kendo stick, but Jason somehow ducks out of the way and Gasket swings and misses. When Gasket turns around he gets a huge elbow to the face from Jason, then a clothesline. Jason then delivers a huge spinebuster, which causes the crowd to go bananas as moments earlier they thought Jason was out of it.

Jason then picks Gasket up again and again takes him to the top rope, and for Jason the third time would be the charm as he nails Gasket with the T-Rex Buster. Jason then covers and gets the 1-2-3, and Jason had stolen one when moments earlier everyone thought he had lost.

**"Here is your winner and STILL PRWA CHAMPION, JASON SCOTT!"** HBK announces as the crowd goes nuts in Anaheim. Gasket looks on shocked as he thought he had won the match, and made history. Jason poses in all four corners of the ring with his PRWA championship as the crowd lives it up.

**Zordon's Office**

**Here we see Zordon sipping on some water, when all of a sudden Leo barges into the office in a hot, angry mood.**

**"Hey jackass!" Leo said. "How can you call yourself a great owner of this company when you can't even assign an impartial referee? That washed up has been Sting just cost me the InterGalactic belt!"**

**"That, is why we have rematch clauses, son," Zordon said smiling. "And besides, did you really think you were going to continue to get away with having your little belt?"**

**"May God have mercy on your soul," Leo said as he stormed towards the door. "Besides, I don't even think you have a soul."**

**Leo slammed the door shut and Zordon smiled in satisfaction.**

**"If he thinks that's bad," Zordon said, "then he probably shouldn't watch what's coming up next."**

**In the Ring**

The crowd is still buzzing over what they had just seen, and that wasn't even the main event, which was about to begin now.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our Main Event, a Triple Threat match for the PRWA Women's Championship!"** HBK announces. **"In this match, the first woman to score a pinfall or submission will be the winner and the champion!"**

"California" by Tupac then starts and here comes the soon-to-be-bride, and heaven knew she would love to head into this wedding as the new Women's Champ.

**"Introducing the first challenger, accompanied to the ring by her soon-to-be-husband Adam Park, representing the Thunder Storm, from Los Angeles, California, the Yellow Zeo and First Yellow Turbo Ranger TANYA SLOAN!"** HBK announces as Tanya heads to the ring. Meanwhile, on the mic...

**Announce Table**

**"Rock, what does this night truly mean for Tanya Sloan? Not just because she's going for the women's title here in our main event coming up, but because she's going to tie the knot coming up later on as well?"**

**"Michael, it's impossible to describe," Rock said. "Both of these PRWA stars are 28, 29 years old and leading people in Hollywood and on the music circuit. I have spent time talking with both of them, and their lives have never been the same since they fell in love in high school. These two proposed to each other at RangerMania and have been waiting all their lives for this one moment in time. Now is that moment."**

**In the Ring**

Meanwhile, Tanya stops dancing and waits for her opponents. She didn't have to wait long.

"Hart of a Champion" by Nelly is heard and here comes the other challenger to a raucous ovation.

**"Introducing the other challenger, being accompanied to the ring by Thunder Storm member Tommy Oliver, representing the Thunder Storm, currently residing in Gainesville, Florida, the first Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger and 1996 Olympic Gold Medal Winner KIMBERLY HART!"** HBK announces as fireworks go off and Kimberly comes out wearing her white shirt which she wore in the quest for the Great Power.

**Announce Table**

**"And here is a woman who is a true Olympic hero and an international icon," The Rock said. "The only woman in the PRWA who has won Olympic gold, back in 1996, she won gold medals in gymnastics that year and is a true winner. A woman who has fought through everything and has been very successful since entering this company. She, too, poses a threat to win the women's title here tonight."**

**"And that's the important thing to remember about this match, Rock, is that it's not going to be one on one. The current champion, Rock, will face threats from both sides," Michael Cole said. "This could end up like a glorified handicap match at times."**

**"And what's also important to remember is that a triple threat match, Taylor Earhardt does not have to be pinned to lose her title," Rock said. "It's a one-fall match, not a two-fall match."**

**"Uh oh," Michael Cole said. "And here comes the champion."**

**In the Ring**

Indeed, here came the champion, to "Fly Like an Eagle by Seal. And she didn't look like she was in a good mood.

**"And their opponent, from Turtle Cove, California, the Yellow Wild Force Ranger and current PRWA Women's Champion, TAYLOR EARHARDT!"** HBK announces as Taylor enters the ring all pissed off. She's even more pissed off when she realizes there's no ref yet.

A devilish women's laugh is heard in the Pond, and then "Time to Rock n' Roll" by Lil Kim is heard and the crowd goes nuts.

**"And introducing your special guest referee for this match, representing WWE from Toronto Canada, seven time WWE Women's Champion TRISH STRATUS!"** HBK announces as Trish comes out in a woman's referee shirt and heads to the ring to a thunderous ovation. Once the music subsides, Trish goes over the rules of the match with all three women and asks for the bell. The main event was about to begin.

TBC...


	15. 15: Triple Threat Women's Title Match

/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: Now it's time for our main event, a Triple Threat match for the women's title as Taylor defends her title against two Thunder Storm members, the soon to be bride Tanya Sloan and the PRWA's Olympic Gold Medalist, Kimberly Hart. Can Taylor ruin the night for Tanya or will this be the crowning moment of Tanya's life? Or will Kimberly regain the Women's Title?

A/N 4: Yes, the Adam/Tanya wedding will be after the match, in the next chapter. However, I must warn you it's not going to be what you think. For those who think something's afoot, you are right and that will be revealed after Adam and Tanya tie the knot.

Triple Threat for the Women's Title

**Bell Rings**

As Trish called for the bell, the energy was bouncing off the walls of the Pond. All of them were booing Taylor, and half of them were cheering for Tanya, while the other half was cheering for Kimberly. Both were popular PRWA stars and fan favorites. Suddenly, Tanya sneaks up behind Kimberly and does the TS Kick which causes Kim to go over the top rope, and the crowd completely marks out. Tanya simply turns her attention to Taylor, and the two start going at it. The two are locked up for about two minutes until Tanya elbows Taylor in the chest, after which the soon-to-be-bride nails Taylor with a swinging neckbreaker. Tanya follows that up with a DDT, then a Samoan driver. Tanya covers Taylor but Taylor kicks out easily.

While the match obviously was still going on, the pacing of the match was clearly in Tanya's favor as she liked a fast, frenetic pace as opposed to Taylor who liked more of a slow, methodical pace. Tanya then bounces off the ropes and delivers a flying forearm to Taylor who had just gotten back up. Tanya then goes up top and goes for a shooting star press but Taylor gets her legs up and Tanya crashes to the mat. While all this was going on, Kimberly was just standing outside the ring talking to Tommy, both of them discussing a plan of attack. Meanwhile, Eric had come down to ringside, placing himself on the opposite side of where Adam was.

It was about a minute before Tanya and Taylor got back up, and they start trading punches. This time it's Taylor who gets the advantage as she puts Tanya in a dragon sleeper but before she can really apply it Kim races in and breaks up the hold. Now it's Kimberly's turn to go on the attack as she drives a knee right to Taylor's face, then bounces off the ropes and delivers a running bulldog. Kim then uses her superior gymnastics skills to gracefully run to the ropes, do a backflip off them and then on the way back she bicycle kicks Taylor right in the face. Kim covers but Trish only gives her a two count.

Kim continues on the attack after the pin attempt as she nails Taylor with a snapmare takedown then follows that up with a cobra clutch slam (most notably in WWE, this is known as Dream Street, Ted DiBiase Jr.'s finisher). Kim then goes up top and nails a missile drop kick on Taylor, and covers but Taylor kicks out at two. Taylor then gets the double team for really the first time in the match as Kimberly Irish whips her into the ropes and on the way back Taylor gets met with a superkick to the face by Tanya. Both women try to double pin Taylor but Taylor kicks out of both pin attempts with authority.

The double team on Taylor then continues as she gets met with a double boot to the face while getting back to her feet, then both women bounce off the ropes and nail Taylor with a double clothesline. The teamwork really cranks up then as Kim puts Taylor in the sharpshooter while Tanya puts her in a crossface, a move which had worked well as on the weekly before WN, Taylor had tapped out to a double submission in a two-on-one handicap match with these two women. But this time, Taylor scratches and claws and even though she was trapped in a double submission, she manages to make it to the ropes and force both women to break the hold.

Kim and Tanya do break the hold but it only got worse for Taylor as the two Thunder Storm members simply bounced Taylor to each other and they took turns taking their shorts. Finally, Taylor is thrown over the top rope like a piece of garbage to the outside, where Eric goes to check on her. That's where the teamwork ends as Kim and Tanya look each other in the eyes and both Adam and Tommy get in position to help them if necessary because for the moment it was one on one.

Kim takes a jab at Tanya but Tanya blocks it and instead nails a suplex, then another. Tanya then tries to powerbomb Kimberly but Kimberly counters and lands behind Tanya and before Tanya knows what happened Kim goes up to the top rope and performs a beautiful corkscrew moonsault on Tanya. Kim covers her but Tanya kicks out. Kim then bounces off the ropes looking for another bulldog but before she can do it Tanya suddenly hits a half nelson backbreaker. Adam then signals Tanya to go up-top and she does, looking for an elbow drop, but Kim moves out of the way and Tanya eats the mat. Both women are down after about a minute, but neither of them noticed Taylor getting back in the ring and pinning Tanya, who just barely kicks out before three as Taylor is in disbelief.

Now it's Taylor who turns the tables as she methodically begins to wear Tanya down with those hard backhand chops. Taylor then delivers a huge clothesline to Tanya, then again. Kim tries to come in and save her friend and fellow Thunder Storm member but Taylor was having none of that this time as she simply takes Kim and does the Last Ride on her as Kim goes flying out of the ring and hits the steel barricade. Taylor turns her attention back to Tanya when she gets shockingly rolled up, but she kicks out before Trish can count three. Taylor then begins arguing with Trish that it was a fast count and she doesn't pay attention to her opponents, well, until Tanya came and drove an elbow right into her face. Tanya then looks for a DDT but an angry Taylor chop blocks her instead.

Before Tanya knows it, she is trapped in Taylor's submission finisher, an arm trap cross-legged STF called the Eagles Wings. The hold isn't real strong though as Taylor has been beaten up by both Kimberly and Tanya and Tanya is able to reach the ropes without much of an issue. Taylor then sets Tanya up in a corner, charges her and hits a bronco buster. Taylor then goes to the outside of the ring and grabs a steel chair, clear of the knowledge that it may be her only chance to win the match. Tanya is still getting back up to her feet but at the last minute Adam shouts from outside the ring, "Tanya look out!" right as the steel chair came flying at her head. Tanya ducks out of the way just in time, which infuriates Taylor and Taylor starts to swing the steel chair again but she gets superkicked right in the face by Kimberly.

Both women are now back in the ring and so it's the two on one deal all over again as both women go up top looking for another missile drop kick. Taylor gets her right foot out and causes Tanya to crash but Kimberly still drives her body right into Taylor causing a lot of damage. Kimberly then salutes the Rock, who had taught her how to do this next move many years ago, and the crowd screamed when she threw off her elbow pads...they knew what she was about to do as she bounced off the ropes and performed her version of The Most Electrifying Move in Sports Entertainment history, the People's Elbow as she drove her elbow right into Taylor's heart with everything she had. Kim then quickly covers Taylor but right before three, Taylor's boyfriend Eric pulls the ref Trish Stratus out of the ring. Adam, Eric and Tommy then start brawling outside the ring and into the crowd. Kim can't believe it as she thought she had the match won. Now there's no referee for the time being although it's not long before Trish is able to get back in the ring.

Though the crowd hated Taylor, they began chanting this was awesome because this match now officially was awesome. Kim is the first to get back to her feet but Taylor low-blows her, giving her the clear advantage. Taylor then goes to work on Kimberly's head as she punches Kim right in the head three, four, five times, followed by a scoop slam, then bouncing off the ropes and delivering a running powerslam. Taylor then gets Kim set up in a corner, goes for a Randy Orton style punt and connects right with Kimberly's head. Taylor then locks Kimberly right in her arm trap cross legged STF finisher the Eagles Wings and it really looks like it's over this time. Kim had just been kicked in the head, hard, by Taylor and now she was trapped in the middle of the ring.

Taylor was taunting Kim as she had her trapped, but Kim heard every word of it and began scratching, fighting, clawing to get to the ropes to keep Taylor from having the satisfaction of having her tap out. Taylor tries to crank up the pressure and does but right as it looks like Kimberly is going to tap Tanya comes from out of nowhere and pulls Taylor off of Kim. Taylor is furious with this and picks up the steel chair and swings it at Tanya again but instead the chair hits Trish, knocking her out for the time being. Again we have no referee and it's really anything goes now as Taylor swings the steel chair again but Tanya catches it somehow and rips it right out of her hands. Tanya then starts going to town on Taylor with little jabs, chops and cuts right to the chest. Taylor then tries to punch Tanya but again, Tanya is too fast and she ends up behind Taylor and delivers an atomic drop.

Tanya then Irish whips Taylor into the ropes but on the way back, Taylor nails her with a facebuster. Taylor then goes for a sidewalk slam but Kim breaks it up pretty fast, bounces off the ropes and delivers an elbow right to Taylor's face. Kim then whips Taylor into the ropes and no one knew why she did it until when Taylor bounced back, referee Trish Stratus clocks her right between the eyes, causing the crowd to completely mark out, which was followed by her springboard bulldog finisher, the Stratus-Faction. Kim then quickly goes up top and delivers an elbow right to Taylor's heart. Kim then covers and Trish counts 1-2-3.

**"Here is your winner, and NEW PRWA WOMEN'S CHAMPION, KIMBERLY HART!" **HBK announces as the fans go crazy in the Pond and Kim and Trish give each other a huge hug. That hug wouldn't last though as the arena goes dark and a strange mix of Hell's Bells and Enter Sandman begins. Standing there, shockingly, are not only the Demons, but also the HIred Guns, Scorpina and Maya, and that wasn't all as also the girlfriend of the former owner of this company, Rachel McDowell, her boyfriend's body guard Tim Washington, Trini Kwan, as well as the dreaded hooded henchmen come to the ring. The assault then soon begins as the numbers are just too much to handle.

The Demons and Hired Guns then start beating down Tanya while Rachel, Tim and the hooded henchmen start beating Kim and Trish to a pulp. It goes on for five minutes until the large group (who would really be together for only one night by the way as they were going to fight their separate battles after this) sets Kim, Trish and Tanya up in separate corners. Then Bridge tries to get involved as he comes down to the ring to help save Tanya but he too gets in trouble very quickly as Tim Washington nails him with a sidewalk slam. Now you had four very popular faces, in all four corners of the ring in deep, deep trouble. In one corner, Scorpina gets Tanya locked in the Scorpina Death Lock and Tanya taps but Scorpina won't break the hold, well until the Demons want in on it, which leads to a bigtime Demon Seed.

Kimberly is even worse for wear as Trini has her locked in her finisher, the Claws of Life, and while that's going on Trini makes a signal to Rachel, who grabs Kim by the hair and nails her with the R McD (rolling cutter). Then, Trini locks in the Claws of Life again and Kim lets out an earth shattering scream.

Bridge isn't faring any better as Tim Washington is giving him multiple boot stomps, he's just too big for Bridge to handle. Tim decides enough is enough and it's time to end this, as he delivers the Nasty Finish (a two handed chokeslam) which knocks Bridge unconscious.

And Trish, poor Trish, the army of henchmen is beating her down. After five minutes of stomping away at her, the henchmen grab three steel chairs, and as one team they begin whacking away at Trish until she's bloodied in the face, then, as one group, they perform what would come to be known as the group's finisher, a fireman's carry dropped into a knee strike to the face commonly known as CM Punk's GTS. The crowd then goes wild as a couple of Thunder Storm members who finally realized what was going on rush back to the ring in Adam and Tommy but the two groups wisely make a hasty retreat. A look of pure hatred shone in both Adam and Tommy's eyes as Adam saw his friend Bridge and his girlfriend Tanya while Tommy saw Kimbelry laid out in the ring as the evil, demonic group raised its hands in victory.

**A/N: Don't worry, ALL your questions will be answered next chapter, the wedding of Adam and Tanya plus a few surprises.**


	16. 16: The Wedding

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: And now for the moment of truth. What, or rather who, is behind these attacks? Will Adam and Tanya, even under adversity be able to tie the knot? And what's going on with Trini? You're about to have all your questions answered right here, right now.

A/N 4: Before I begin, I want to congratulate the PRWA's ring announcer, WWE's Shawn Michaels for a great 25 year career. Ever since my man psav got me into this business, Michaels has been one of the top superstars on my list, so great career HBK.

The Wedding

About 30 minutes after the match, the entire PRWA locker room had gathered for Adam and Tanya's wedding, whether they liked the duo or not. The ring itself had been changed, to the place where the wedding would take place, and the stage had been moved so there could be chairs set up for all the superstars to see the wedding.

Thunder Storm members couldn't help but notice that one certain seat was not filled - that was Trini's seat. She'd made two attacks on Thunder Storm members that night, and they just wondered what in the hell was going on. Every single member of that faction was also prepared in case there was an attack by the mysterious henchmen.

As far as how Adam and Tanya were feeling? They both had been badly bloodied but they'd both still been able to be bandaged up - they'd had scars but they would still take their wedding vows as they were able to change out of their wrestling gear and into their wedding attire.

And no one had left their seats in the Pond. The match had electrified the crowd, with all three participants putting on a show and a popular Thunder Storm member taking back a championship that she had held before.

Suddenly, the entire group snapped to attention as church music began playing, the crowd applauded, and here came the bride and groom down to the ring, both holding onto each other tightly. Adam as was expected was accompanied by Rocky now one half of the tag team champs, and Tanya as expected was accompanied by Kat, a former tag team champ and women's champ. As they made their way to the ring, they were greeted by the entire locker room, even most of the villains who had fought against them in battles and in the PRWA paid them respect, namely Zedd and Rita, Mondo and Machina, Scorpius and Trakeena and Gasket and Archerina. Though they all hated Adam and Tanya because of who they were, all four couples knew the power of marriage, and all of them were excited to see them tie the knot.

As the couple entered the ring, the priest, who had been hired from the Christian church in Angel Grove, looked at them intently. As if they knew what he would ask, they silently nodded that both would have his back in case of an emergency.

The music suddenly stopped, as the priest addressed the crowd and the superstars inside the Honda Center.

"Who gives this man?" the priest said, gesturing to Adam.

"I do," Rocky said.

"And who gives this woman?" the priest said.

"I do," Kat said.

"Friends and family," the priest said, " we are gathered here tonight, in Anaheim, California, to unite as one these two souls, Mr. Adam Park and Ms. Tanya Sloan, in holy matrimony until the end of time. But as you shared with me, you both had a long, hard road to go before you were truly united. From the time you met in Angel Grove, you were truly in love with each other, but wouldn't dare say it because you knew you could be taken advantage of."

Both nodded.

"Then came the college years where you both grew to know one another, but it still wasn't enough. You still had to take the next step. And it got harder when you, Mr. Park, became a leading man in Hollywood and you, Ms. Sloan became one of the leading singers in this country."

The ceremony continued on and surprisingly nothing happened. Until shortly after they were both united.

"With this ring," Adam said as he put Tanya's wedding ring on her finger, "I thee wed."

"With this ring," Tanya said as she put Adam's wedding ring on his finger, "I thee wed."

"By the power invested in me in the state of California," the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Adam, you may now kiss your bride."

Adam took Tanya's hand and prepared to deliver the most passionate kiss he could, but then suddenly the arena went dark and Hells Bells by AC/DC started playing. No one in the Pond knew what was going on...until the lights came back on and what they alll saw shook them to their very core.

When the lights came back on, there stood Trini Kwan, with a seemingly endless amount of the hooded henchmen at her side. Next came the girlfriend of the former owner of the company, Rachel McDowell, along with the former owner's bodyguard, Tim Washington.

The last man who appeared was someone no one ever expected to see again. There standing off to the right of Trini, was none other than the former owner of the company, Phil Savitt, smile bigger than the state of California on his face. Every single member of the locker room was too stunned to move, while the Thunder Storm's mouths were gaping open in horror.

When the music finally died, the former owner of the company asked for the mic and was soundly booed in the Pond - ironic because this was the home of the former owner's favorite hockey team.

**Announce Table**

**"I don't believe what I'm seeing right now, Rock," Michael Cole said.**

**"No words can describe what we are witnessing in the Pond right now, Michael," Rock said.**

**On Stage**

"Well, well, well, look who's back?" Mr. Savitt said. With that, he was soundly booed, but he ignored it, he was enjoying this feeling too much.

"I can't believe of all the places I could have come back at, I had to come back to this little wannabe L.A. craphole," Mr. Savitt said.

"You were gone," Zordon said simply.

"Shut up old man, I'm talking!" Mr Savitt said. "See this is why I was a better owner than you, you were talking about bringing this little pay-per-view to Anaheim. If I was in charge we'd be in the Staples Center in L.A., not L.A.'s little bitch. Hell if it weren't for the Ducks," Mr. Savitt said, which got a brief cheer, "I would just say burn this entire place to the ground."

"And you probably would," Jason said.

"And considering you got lucky to retain your title tonight I suggest you shut up!" Mr. Savitt said. "Now, enough about this dumb piece of crap town, I could go on for weeks about it. Hey what's wrong Adam and Tanya, you look surprised to see me, almost as surprised as each and every one of you looked when Trini turned on your little, oh, what are you calling it, Thunder Storm, yeah that's rich, an F in originality and creativity to whoever coined that term."

"She did not turn on us," Kim said. "She'll be back."

"I got news for you Kimmie, I won't be back, now shut up!" Trini said.

"Thank you," Mr. Savitt said. "Now let's not be stupid here, I watched the product that I created while I was gone and I saw how you outright ignored and disrespected Trini during your whole wedding planning and Tommy and Kim's teenage reality show on MTV drama."

"We did not!" Jason said. "We gave her all the love we could!"

"Correction, dear," Trini said. "YOU did. Unfortnately for you, the rest of your Thunder Storm mates didn't. So I've jumped to a faction that loves and respects me. Now, again, I suggest you be quiet."

"That's right, you ignored her. Admit it, all of you nimrods did," Mr. Savitt said. "But enough about her, let's talk about ME now."

The crowd booed again and Mr. Savitt shrugged.

"Yeah whatever," Mr. Savitt said. "You see, now that I don't own this company I can use my money in other ways, like to get some Rangers who you thought were on you side to join mine. Oh and Zordon, I know what your big fat old head his thinking, oh he is coming back to take back the company, well you couldn't be more wrong. That's the least of my concerns. You see I'm back for redemption," Mr. Savitt said.

**Announce Table**

**"What kind of redemption is he talking about, Rock?" Michael Cole said.**

**"Who knows what that jabroni is thinking, Cole," Rock said.**

**Stage**

"I was embarrassed and humiliated when I lost my company, but then I found a loophole in the match contract that just said I only had to leave being owner, meaning I could come back whenever I wanted as a wrestler on the PRWA roster," Mr. Savitt said. When he said this, the crowd and the locker room of superstars looked at each other in disbelief.

"And that is why I'm back, to redeem myself for failing in my hometown at RangerMania 2, and the only way I can get that redemption is to make others lives a living hell," Mr. Savitt said. "Zordon, Tommy, Kim, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Jason, and anyone who dares cross me, get ready for me to make your life hell on earth! And another thing, from now on as long as I'm back there will be NO crooked refs to screw people out of titles! And if you do what you did to Leo and Taylor ever again, Zordon, I will personally see to your end!"

Zordon and the other Thunder Storm members looked at each other nervously. This was an atomic bomb to say the least.

Hell's Bells starts playing but Mr. Savitt shouts, "Cut it off, I'm not done!"

The crowd boos him, incredulous there could be more.

"Yes, I've got one more thing to say," Mr. Savitt said. "To any Ranger, villain, ally, sidekick, or whoever else we got backstage, if you are tired of Zordon and his little puppets running things the way they are, then do what the smartest woman in the PRWA, Trini, did, and join me, P Sav, along with the Big Nasty, the hottest woman in the PRWA, Rachel McDowell, and my hooded henchmen, who I like to call the Chill Army, and we as one unit can rid ourselves of Zordon's craptastic reign and rid ourselves of his original wannabes. Join the fight to save the PRWA, join my Redeem Team!" P Sav said. And as he finishes, his entire faction raises their hands in victory and his music plays.

Everyone thinks the PPV is going off the air at that point but for Adam, Tanya and Bridge it would simply get worse as the lights go out again and Enter Sandman begins playing, and when the lights came back on, to Adam's horror, there stand the three Demons, Bansheera, Diabolico and Vypra as well as both members of the Hired Guns, lined up as one.

As soon as the music cuts off, Scorpina takes the mic and says, "Wow, I guess someone let their guard down quite a bit, huh?"

The crowd damn near boos her off the planet, as Adam is staring a hole right through his greatest rival. He thought she was gone once and for all after RangerMania. Obviously, this was not the case.

"I'm so sorry you forgot about me and married that bimbo, Mr. Park," Scorpina said as she flaunted her beauty straight in his face. "What I was never good enough for you?"

"Tanya is ten times the woman you will ever be!" Adam said.

"Wow. Guess I hit a nerve didn't I?" Scorpina said. "I guess the three of you never heard of the difference between winning the battle and winning the war. You see, this war will never end, Mr. Park, until I have ruined your life for good. And that, is a promise. You see you THOUGHT you had me beat at RangerMania. At RangerMania you embarrassed, humiliated me for the first time ever. You got me back for 1994. You won that day. What you don't know, Mr. Park is that it was simply ONE BATTLE. But you see, there's another old saying, the phoenix always rises from the ashes, and lo and behold, I found some people right here who want to make your lives a living HELL!"

"That's right," Diabolico said. "You see, she's here for redemption. I saw her sulking many, many days after RangerMania and I went up to her. Talk about a nice gal but she was in a real foul mood that day because you and your stupid friend Bridge beat her at Mania. Then her partner Maya gets her ass kicked by Tanya in the 10 woman tag team match. So I went up to her and made her and Maya a deal."

"And that promise is, that as long as we drive you, your little slut wife and your friend Bridge out of the PRWA for good," Scorpina said, "that we will remain as one faction. Meet The Ranger Killers, the PRWA's hottest new faction, and we back down from no one!"

"And here's another promise," Maya said. "When we get our hands on you, you and your two little friends are never going to be the same, EVER AGAIN!"

Enter Sandman plays and the five members of this faction raise their hands as one.

**Announce Table**

**"I am speechless, Rock," Michael Cole said. "Absolutely stunned."**

**"This night, Michael," Rock said, "will forever be a dark night in the history of this company. The night Trini turned on her teammates, the night the former owner of this company returns to unleash hell on Earth and maybe most frightening, five of the most powerful PRWA superstars combining for one cause, to make sure Adam Park and his friends are driven out of here."**

**"Will the PRWA ever be the same again?" Michael Cole said. "Good night from Anaheim!"**

**In the Ring**

The last image we see before the PPV goes off the air is Adam Park with a stunned look on his face, almost in disbelief.


	17. 17: WN Results, Falcon's Fury Preview

A/N: Hello, friends, this is your old pal again here with the return of the PRWA. Yes, your old friends are back in town for a second season of anger, torture, violence, mayhem, rivalry and much more. Hopefully I do the second season as much justice as my man Phil did the first. Oh and I own nothing.

A/N 2: Wedding nights are typically a time for love, adoration, and the unification of two people in marriage for a lifetime - especially for two former Rangers, Adam Park and Tanya Sloan. But this is no ordinary wedding night: this is PRWA Wedding Night. The PRWA presents Wedding Night, live from the Honda Center in Anaheim, California, February 24, 2008 and only on PPV.

A/N 3: Hey guys, just back here with a couple of announcements that I meant to mention in the actual PPV before I get to the actual PPV results. The first one is this - at the next pay-per-view, Falcon's Fury, the Jungle Fury Rangers will make their PRWA debut. Here is the lineup I have for right now - in mixed tag team action, RJ and Fran will square off against Dai Shi and Camille. In another tag team bout, it will be Casey and Jarrod vs Scorch and Snapper. And in singles competition there will be three matches, as Lily takes on Jellica, Dominick squares off against Grizzaka and Theo takes on Carnisoar. Also, the next PPV will be the PPV debut of one David Trueheart - and he will have a tough mountain to climb in his debut as he will square off with Prince Sprocket and Klank in a handicap match. Now, on to the results.

Wedding Night Results, Falcon's Fury Preview

Kira vs Rita and Divatox Handicap Match - Winner Kira Ford (by DQ)

Klank vs Trent, Ransik and Nadira Gauntlet Match - Winner Ransik

Sprocket vs Thrax - Winner Thrax

Kamdor and Miratrix vs Scorpius and Trakeena - Winners Kamdor and Miratrix

Fatal Four Way - Adam Park vs Sky Tate vs Eric Myers vs Bridge Carson - Winner Sky Tate

Master Org and Toxica vs Blake and Tori - Winners Blake and Tori

Phantom Ranger vs General Havoc - Winner General Havoc

Triple Threat Tag Team Hell in a Cell Match (Mixed Tag Team Titles), Merrick and Shayla vs. Maddie and Nick vs. Billy and Hayley (champs) - Winners and NEW PRWA Mixed Tag Team Champions Merrick and Shayla

6 person tag team match (Team Lothor, Zhane Choobo and Vexacus vs. Team Mesogog, Evil White Ranger, Zeltrax and Elsa) - Winner Team Lothor

Alyssa vs. Sydney - Winner Sydney

Dimitria and Trey vs. Rygog and Astronema (Special Referees Maria and Santino Marella) - Winners Dimitria and Trey

Udonna vs. Conner - Winner Udonna

Katie vs Dustin - Winner Katie

Vida vs. Zordon Steel Cage Match - Winner by escape Vida

Dana and Jen vs. Kelsey - Winner Kelsey

Karone and Kendrix vs Archerina and Machina - Winners Karone and Kendrix

PRWA Tag Team Titles Lord Zedd and Goldar (champs) vs. Tommy and Rocky (Special Guest Referee Rey Mysterio) - Winners Tommy and Rocky

Tag Team Match Hired Guns vs Trini and Aisha - Winners Trini and Aisha

Handicap Elimination Match Dr. Kat Manx and Miss F vs the Fearcats - Winners The Fearcats

Money in the Bank Ladder Match - Winner Master Vile

PRWA InterGalactic Championship Ryan (champ) vs Leo (Special Guest Referee Sting) - Winner Ryan

PRWA Women's Tag Team Championships Kat and Ashley vs. Z and Rose - Winners Z and Rose

PRWA Championship Jason (champ) vs. Gasket Street Fight - Winner Jason

PRWA Women's Championship Match Triple Threat Taylor (champ) vs. Tanya vs Kim - Winner Kim

**Falcon's Fury Preview (and the rest of the matches will be laid out in the in-between story)**

**PRWA Mixed Tag Team Championships - Trey and Dimitria vs Merrick and Shayla**

**David Trueheart vs Sprocket and Klank**

**RJ and Fran vs. Dai Shi and Camille**

**Casey and Jarrod vs Scorch and Snapper**

**Lily vs Jellica**

**Dominick vs Grizzaka**

**Theo vs Carnisoar**

The Falcon is the winged lord of the sky

And on this night, his fury produces a spectacular pay-per-view

A night where championships will be defended, rivalries will be born and careers will be born

Tonight you must face the falcon's fury

The PRWA presents Falcon's Fury

Live from the Pengrowth Saddledome in Calgary, Alberta

Easter Sunday, March 23, 2008

Coming Soon


End file.
